


It's Not Your Fault

by HatterSaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Guy is a Good Father Figure, Helpful Kyuubi?, Hurt/Comfort, Pretty much every character, Protective Sasuke, Self-Harm, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has been alone since birth but, when Itachi convinces his parents to adopt him, he becomes a cheerful little Uchiha. That is until the entire clan except for Sasuke and Naruto are killed by Itachi. Naruto blames himself, and it's up to Sasuke to bring his little brother back into the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a story with a lot of twists and turns. I hope you all will enjoy it :)

The sun was setting over the peaceful village of Konohagakure. Five boys were playing in park when a relative of each came to pick all of the boys up. Except for one boy. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was an orphan living on his own, and every time his friends got picked up, he felt sadness cloud his eyes. First to leave was Kiba. He waved cheerfully as he walked with his mum and trusty companion Akamaru out of the park. Then it was Shikamaru and Choji's turn. Their parents were close friends so they tended to get picked up at the same time. Again, the boys waved and followed their dad's home. The only two left were Sasuke and Naruto.

The two continued playing but, something was off. Sasuke would look over at Naruto and see the sadness in his eyes. But, every time Naruto looked back at Sasuke, he would mask his sadness with a smile.  _"Why are you so sad?"_  Sasuke thought to himself before he heard a familiar call. "Hey Sasuke! Time to leave!" It was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Sasuke grinned and ran over to his brother. "Ok Nii-san!" He grabbed Itachi's hand and started to leave. Then he remembered Naruto's sad eyes and looked back. Naruto was smiling again. It was fake, but it said, 'don't worry, I'll be fine'. Sasuke looked sad and stopped in his tracks, forcing Itachi to stop as well. "What is it Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up with pleading eyes. "Can we bring Naruto home with us?" Itachi was clearly shocked. "Wh-what? Why?" Sasuke looked more determined this time. "We HAVE to! Otherwise he'll be alone again." Sasuke looked back at Naruto who was now sat on a swing staring at his feet. Itachi followed Sasuke's gaze to see the boy and sighed. "Ok but, you'll have to apologize to mum and dad later." Sasuke bounced with happiness. "Really?! YAY!" He began sprinting towards the swing set and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on Naruto, you're coming home with us tonight." Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw the grin on his face. Naruto smiled an honest smile as well and nodded his head. The three boys left the park hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is EXTREMELY short but, it's more for setting things in motion than anything else. I am also really bad at averaging my chapter lengths...you'll find out.


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi makes the Uchiha heads an offer.

Naruto and Sasuke were now playing in Sasuke's room and their laughter could be heard from the living room where Itachi and his parents were. Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's father, sighed. "Why did you bring him here at this hour?" Itachi looked at his father with sadness. "Because he has no one at home and Sasuke was determined to bring him back." Mikoto, their mother, raised her hand to her chin in a contemplative manner, "That's right. His parents died that night." Itachi looked slightly stunned, "You knew his parents?" Mikoto nodded, "Yes, they were dear friends." She looked over to Fugaku with sad eyes. He nodded, "Dear friends indeed." Itachi got to his feet and looked at the pair with determination. "Mother, Father, please adopt Naruto!" The two looked at Itachi shocked, then Mikoto stood up. "That's a brilliant idea!" Fugaku looked at his wife shocked. "Mikoto, we can't! We have to think of the clan as well as what the boy wants." Itachi threw his hand to the side to attract attention. "Surely the clan would benefit from another pair of hands. Besides, Naruto would obviously want somewhere he can call home with loving parents waiting for him! All he has is that once a month a ninja drops off a little money for him to buy food and clothes, that's it." Mikoto covered her mouth as tears leaked from her eyes.

Fugaku sighed as he rested his chin on his hand like Mikoto had a moment ago. "That may be true but we're not his parents. We simply cannot fill that gap." Mikoto looked at her husband with pleading eyes. "Come on Fugaku. He is our friend's son and our son's friend. We have to help him. We may not be his real parents, but we can love him like we are!" She smiled, determination filling her and Itachi's eyes as Fugaku sighed again. "Itachi." "Yes father?" "You definitely think this will benefit everyone if we do this?" Itachi looked surprised at the question but answered anyway. "Yes I do!" Fugaku saw that Mikoto was still teary eyed and nodded. "Itachi, please go to the Hokage's office and inform him that the Uchiha clan will be taking in Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi smiled and saluted his father. "Right away!" With that Itachi was running towards the Hokage's building.  _"Don't worry Naruto. Soon you will have a family!"_

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were playing with a stuffed fox and dinosaur. They were having fun making the toys attack a small, blocky village. Naruto suddenly dropped his fox and grabbed his head. Sasuke saw this and dived over to help his friend. "Naruto! What's wrong?!" Naruto winced as he moved his hand. "Don't worry, it was nothing." He smiled again but Sasuke continued to look worried.  _"Why do you hide behind that smile? Just tell me the truth!"_  As Sasuke was getting annoyed in his thoughts, Naruto threw his arms around him. Sasuke blushed as Naruto genuinely smiled up at him. "Thank you Sasuke. Today was fun." Naruto let go of Sasuke and stood up. He headed over to the door and stopped to say goodbye to Sasuke.

Sasuke ran over to stop Naruto leaving, but was stopped by his mum standing in the door way. "Naruto, how would you like to live with us?" Both boys looked shocked, "A-are you serious?" Mikoto smiled and nodded. Sasuke was so happy he cheered throwing his hands up in the air. He was about to go over and celebrate with Naruto when he noticed Naruto crying. "Naruto?" Mikoto smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder but, he swatted it off and stepped back. "Naruto? What's wrong?" "Why? Why w-would you want a m-monster l-like me to l-live here? Aren't y-you scared?" He looked into Mikoto's eyes and she smiled. "I don't think you're a monster. None of us do, right Sasuke?" The two looked at Sasuke who shut his mouth and nodded. Naruto's tears had slowed but they were still flowing so Mikoto pulled him in for a hug. "Shhh. It's ok, you have us now. You're not alone anymore." Naruto pressed his face into her shoulder and quietly sobbed. "Thank you." Naruto smiled again as Sasuke just stood there, astonished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good guy Itachi saves the day!


	3. The Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tragedy happens again...

It had been 3 months since Naruto had moved in and the whole clan seemed to be a livelier place. At first it annoyed Fugaku, but eventually he warmed up to it and was happy when Naruto and Sasuke came bursting into the kitchen every morning for their breakfast. Today, Itachi was returning from his test to get into the Anbu squad. "Hey Sasuke." "Hn?" "Do you think Itachi-Nii-san passed?" Sasuke looked at Naruto slightly stunned. "Of course he would! Nii-San is awesome!" Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled wildly, something he does a lot nowadays. "Yeah, you're right." At that moment the door opened and Itachi walked in, making sure to take his shoes off at the door. "I'm home!" Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances and barrelled towards the entrance of the house. In perfect sync the boys called out to Itachi as they hugged his waist. "NII-SAN!" Itachi chuckled and placed his hands on both boys' heads. "Morning." "Morning!"

While the three brothers exchanged morning greetings, Mikoto began washing the empty plates as Fugaku read the morning paper. "See dear? Naruto's addition has improved the entire clan." Mikoto turned and smiled at her husband. Fugaku nodded then let out a saddened sigh, "If only it would have stopped the village shunning him." Mikoto's smile dropped as she realised the truth her husband spoke of. "He is an Uchiha now but no one else seems to want to acknowledge that." He let out another sigh. Mikoto turned back to the sink as she grabbed another plate. Tears threatening to leave her eyes as she stared blankly out of the window. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard outside the kitchen door. Fugaku got to his feet and bounded to the door. However, all he got when he opened the door was the three boys on the floor in hysterics. Itachi opened one eye and barely contained his laughter as he apologised to his father.

A few hours passed as Naruto and Sasuke were now in school. The fan girls still fawning over Sasuke but a handful had moved their attention to Naruto since he joined the clan. The two did their best to get away from them but it was a hard task when class started. The door opened and the class scrambled to their seats as Iruka made his entrance. "Hello students, I hope you all had a good lunch. Now if you please open your textbooks to page 47, we will continue where we left off last lesson." The group got started except Sasuke. In all that commotion this morning, he had forgot his book.  _"Damn!"_  Naruto looked over and saw that Sasuke was panicking a little. Guessing at the reason, Naruto slyly slid over his notebook and smiled in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke accepted the book and gave a look of gratitude to Naruto. Naruto looked back over to Iruka and raised his hand. "What is it Naruto?" Iruka closed his book and put his piece of chalk down, he seemed to be expecting something. "Sorry sensei but, I forgot my textbook." Naruto flashed his wide smile and Iruka sighed, fishing a textbook from his desk. "You are completely hopeless Uchiha." Naruto smiled apologetically at Iruka as he placed the book on the table and managed to not get too much of a scolding. Sasuke looked in awe at Naruto and used the rest of the lesson to think of a way to repay him.

At the end of the day when lessons where over, Sasuke gave Naruto's book back. "Thanks for that." Sasuke smiled at Naruto as he accepted the book. "Well, I'm normally the one forgetting stuff so why not keep up my record?" Naruto was grinning wildly again. The boys walked out of the main gates and Naruto stopped. Sasuke stopped and turned to look at him, seeing a mischievous smile on his face. Sasuke walked back a bit and looked at Naruto confused. "What's up?" "How about a race?" Sasuke looked shocked a minute then slapped his forehead and grinned, should've known. "Let's see who gets home first ok?" Sasuke got into position and decided to fuel the race, "Like you'll win." Sasuke snickered as Naruto pouted in his direction. "Oh yeah Nii-san? That's what you think! I'm gonna win this, believe it!" Naruto seemed fired up and the boys prepared themselves. "3…2…1…GO!" With that, the boys were off.

As he expected, Sasuke won. Although it was a close race for a while. As he walked through the main Uchiha gate, his eyes widened. He clasped a hand around his mouth and took a step back. Naruto finally caught up and slowed as he saw Sasuke. "Nii-san? What's wrong?" His face was shrouded with dread as he looked inside the compound.

Bodies filled the grounds and blood ran like mini rivers across the floor and down the walls. He couldn't believe it, and neither could Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw the look of shock, sadness and despair melding into one. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand forcing Sasuke to look at him and gave him a determined look. "We have to check Nii-san." Sasuke nodded and together the boys walked through the grounds to find survivors. They looked for ten minutes but couldn't find anyone alive. They finally reached the last room, mum and dad's room. Sasuke was beginning to panic and Naruto sensed it. So after one large gulp, Naruto opened the door. He made sure to open it slowly in case the attacker was still inside. The sight they saw was horrific and traumatizing. Their mum and dad laid on the floor surrounded by blood. It looked like they had accepted death and were killed almost ceremonially. Sasuke didn't care about that now, and ran over to their side as Naruto ran to make sure no one was in the room. Tears flowing down Sasuke's face. Naruto was close to but decided there would be time for that later when there wasn't the chance of an attacker coming out of nowhere. Then he realised something. "Hey, where's Itachi-Nii-san?" Sasuke's head snapped up and he looked frantically around the room. "Maybe he survived, NII-SAN?!" Sasuke called out but nothing was heard. "NII-SAN!" He tried again, his voice threatening to break from the tears.

A laugh was heard from the shadows and Naruto ran to defend Sasuke. Sasuke recognised the laugh but, it seemed much more maniacal than he remembered. "Nii-san?" Naruto looked at Sasuke confused then his head snapped back to the shadows as another laugh was heard. "Ahh, Sasuke, Naruto. What bad timing you have." Naruto readied a kunai he had found on the way there. "How so?" Sasuke was just sat in shock, he knew all too well what Itachi meant. "Well, Otouto-san. If you were a few minutes later. You could have escaped this fate." Naruto practically growled at this and grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him to his feet. "Come on Nii-san, we're getting away from here." The two started running for the gate with Sasuke looking back at the carnage with wide eyes. However, just before they made it, Itachi appears in front of them. "You two are weak! I have no need to kill you now." Itachi turned and opened the gate but, before he could leave Sasuke asked him something he could not leave unanswered. "Why Itachi?! WHY?!" Itachi looked back over his shoulder and glared at Naruto. His eyes flickered from hatred to sadness. No one was supposed to see that but, Naruto did. "Come find me when you're strong enough and maybe I'll tell you." With that, Itachi left. Sasuke dropped to his knees, wishing what he just saw was a dream. He stared blankly at the ground before him until a drop splashed next to him. He looked up to Naruto and saw him crying. He stood up and brought Naruto into a much needed hug. The boys stood there for a while, sobbing into each other's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't go hating on Itachi just yet...


	4. The Tragedy from Itachi's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Itachi's POV

It had been 3 months since Naruto had moved in and the whole clan seemed to be a livelier place. Itachi loved having another little brother that he and Sasuke could play with. Today, Itachi was returning from his test to get into the Anbu squad. It was a gruelling experience but it was over quickly. He opened the door and walked into the threshold, making sure to take his shoes off at the door. "I'm home!" He took off his bag and placed it next to the entrance table. In perfect sync, his two brothers' came barrelling out of the kitchen, calling out his name as they hugged his waist. "NII-SAN!" Itachi chuckled and placed his hands on both boys' heads. "Morning." "Morning!" The three smiled at each other as they made their way back to the kitchen.

Itachi walked by the boys' sides as they rambled on about the spar they had yesterday. Sasuke was bragging about mastering the Fireball Jutsu while Naruto mentioned that he discovered his element. "Yeah, only 'cause you had help." Naruto pouted at Sasuke. "Just 'cause Otou-San helped me learn I was a wind style user doesn't mean it wasn't a major thing teme!" Itachi looked at Naruto in shock, "Where did you hear that?!" Naruto looked at him confused, "Wind style? School why?" Itachi shook his head. "No, where did you hear 'teme?'" Naruto grinned devilishly as he replied, "I heard it from that pervy sensei with the sunglasses." "Ebisu?" Naruto's eyes widened and another smile grew on his face, "Yeah, yeah! That's him!" Itachi internally growled at the thought of why Ebisu would use that word in front of Naruto.  _"I'll have to talk to him later."_  The boys tugged on Itachi's arms as he snapped back to reality realising he had stopped moving. "Cooome oon Nii-Saan! Let's play a bit." Sasuke was whining at him, bearing similar puppy eyes to Naruto. Itachi sighed and moved his foot slightly, thinking of an evil plan. "You want to play?" "YEAH!" The boys whined in sync. Itachi smirked, forcing Naruto and Sasuke to get slightly worried. Before the boys could react, Itachi had turned around and collapsed to the floor. Dragging the two boys with him. They crashed on the floor and looked at each other for a moment before cracking up in fits of laughter. Fugaku got to his feet and bounded to the door. However, all he got when he opened the door was the three boys on the floor in hysterics. Itachi opened one eye and barely contained his laughter as he apologised to his father.

The boys were now in school and Itachi had time to talk to his father, informing him of his success in his exam. "So you passed? That's my boy." Fugaku smiled and bowed to his son, who repeated the gesture. "I have to go get my equipment in an hour." Fugaku nodded and rose to his feet. "On a slightly bitter note." Itachi looked at his father confused, what could he say that would feel bitter? "The village has sent a death threat to Naruto." Itachi's eyes widened as he stood up, ready to find whoever sent it and make them pay. "WHAT?!" Fugaku sighed, "They didn't even send it here. They left it in his locker at the academy." Itachi was getting angrier as the conversation progressed, Fugaku was as well but, he was more composed than Itachi. "He and Sasuke came home, and instead of going to train in the back yard, Naruto ran to his room clutching a piece of paper. Me and your mother saw this and decided to let her handle it." Fugaku looked at the floor, anger and frustration becoming more apparent. "She came out of his room half an hour later crying. She handed me the paper that had the words 'Should the monster die?' and a tick for about every villager saying yes." Fugaku pulled the paper out of his pocket and handed it to Itachi. Reluctantly, Itachi took the paper and was shocked to see his father spoke the truth. "Why? What has he done to deserve this?" Itachi looked at his father, wishing for an answer. Fugaku clenched his fists as he grunted, "I don't know. But I'll be DAMNED if anyone gets away with this." He turned back to Itachi and practically pleaded for his help. "Please take this to the Hokage when you get your gear and explain the situation." Itachi nodded, anger and determination in his eyes.

Itachi made his case in the Hokage's office and pleaded for action. The third nodded as he examined the piece of paper. "Indeed this is cause for concern. Especially due to the sheer amount of yes's on here." The Hokage sighed and motioned for Itachi to sit down. "We will get a team on to it but because of the amount of people who signed, there isn't really anything we can do." He sighed again as Itachi looked to ground, face riddled with anger, disgust and sadness. "And, you say he saw this?" Itachi nodded, not knowing what he could say without shouting at the Hokage. The third stood up and opened his door, calling for an Anbu to enter. "Yes Hokage-Sama?" The ninja kneeled before the Hokage, waiting for his orders. "Please follow Naruto Uchiha, he has been threatened and might need someone to defend him. Do not clearly follow him though, stick to the shadows. I presume you know the rest." The Anbu nodded. With that the ninja vanished. Itachi looked at the Hokage. "Why not send me Hokage-Sama? I am his brother after all." The Hokage shook his head, "That is why you cannot. He will get suspicious and stop trusting you. During the night times and early mornings you may defend him but, if you appeared at his school he would catch on." He smiled to himself, "He may not seem it but, he is a genius in his own right." Itachi looked away before smiling and nodding. "Anyway, how about we give you your equipment so you can go show off to your little brothers, eh?" A wide smile spread across the two's faces. Maybe this was for the best after all.

Itachi was making his way home when he saw someone mysterious lingering by the wall of his clan's compound. The figure saw him and bolted for the woodland edge of the village. Itachi dashed after him and activated his sharingan to make sure he would tail him effectively. They stopped a far way into the village and exchanged fighting glances. Then the other person raised a hand to hold Itachi off for a moment. "How much do you love Naruto Uzumaki?" The voice was deep and unnerving. Itachi narrowed his eyes into a glare. The man laughed and continued, "I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. How much do you love Naruto Uchiha?" Itachi was bearing his teeth now and growling slightly. The voice laughed again, clearly amused by the response he got. "What does Naruto have to do with anything?" The man sighed before chuckling. "Would you…kill the rest of your clan for him?" Itachi's eyes widened at the sudden question. He felt conflicted, he couldn't kill him or let him die but, he couldn't kill his clan for him. The man chuckled again, Itachi was really hating this guy's laugh. "What about Sasuke? Would you kill them for him?" Itachi couldn't reply. Who was this guy? Why was he asking him all these questions? The man yet again laughed at Itachi's silence and offered him a preposition. "Well then, how about I offer you this? You kill the entirety of your clan except your precious little brothers OR…"

Itachi did not like where this was going, he readied his newly obtained sword and prepared for a fight. "…I take the Jinchūriki and the little Uchiha and force them to become my weapons to destroy this village and in turn the entire world?" Is this guy insane? He would never let him do that! Itachi dived at the man but passed right through him. He turned after landing to see the man had disappeared. He heard laughing from the trees, "I'll give you to tomorrow. If your clan is not dead by then, the boys are mine." The laugh continued but soon faded into nothingness. What was he going to do? He couldn't wipe out his clan! But, Naruto and Sasuke were in danger. He bounded back towards the village with one thing on his mind.  _"Father can help me!"_

He made it back home and went straight to the part of the house his parents were always in this time of day. His father's study. He burst open the door and before they could ask what had happened he explained the events that just occurred. A few minutes passed and the two looked utterly shocked. Fugaku quickly composed himself and nodded. "There is only one thing to do in this case." Itachi looked hopefully at his father,  _"YES! I knew he would come up with something!"_  Mikoto nodded, as if she knew what was coming. "Itachi." "Yes father?" Fugaku stood up and walked to their bedroom door. Mikoto shortly followed. "You have to end the Uchiha clan." Itachi gasped as he jumped to his feet. "NO! I can't! There has to be another way!" Fugaku simply shook his head. "There is no other way. If what he said was true then no matter what the clan dies." He turned back to Itachi and wrapped an arm around his now sobbing wife. "This way, Naruto, Sasuke and yourself can train, get stronger and eventually defeat this masked man." Itachi looked at the floor, rage filling his body. His mother than looked at him with a weak smile. "Don't tell the rest of the clan alright? That way, it will look more believable." Itachi's head snapped to see his mother's apologetic smile. She was right though, for this to work, he will have to get the others off guard to make it believable. He silently cursed and took his sword, leaving the study. Fugaku held his wife as they walked into their bedroom. "Don't worry. The boys will survive! They have each other." Mikoto nodded and they went inside to prepare for death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you not to hate on him :)


	5. Naruto's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is recluse and Sasuke makes him speak

A week had passed and the boys were back to close to their usual routine. As the Uchiha compound was now a crime scene, the two boys moved into Naruto's old apartment. Sasuke thought it was really small at first but quickly adjusted. At school the boys sat almost silent the entire time. Which was quite unusual for the brothers. They even stuck around when fan girls swarmed them, they didn't listen to what any of them said because they had other things on their minds. Sasuke had started to gain life again, though it was a life of training to get revenge. While Naruto stayed recluse. Like he was a turtle hiding in his shell, he barely said a word, even to Sasuke.

Another day passed and Sasuke was beginning to get more and more worried for his little brother. Naruto had stopped eating completely. Every meal he would either sit and stare at the food or push it aside before walking to the bed and laying down. This morning would be different though. Sasuke was going to make ramen and force Naruto to talk to him.

The boys sat at the table and Sasuke handed Naruto his bowl. Naruto looked at it with wide hopeful eyes before narrowing them and pushing it away. Sasuke stared at him in shock.  _"Even ramen? That's it!"_ Sasuke flung his bowl past Naruto's head so it hit the wall behind him and jumped to his feet. Naruto however did not move. Sasuke's rage was building. "Ok Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Yeah, tou-san and kaa-chan are gone, so are the clan. But that doesn't mean you have to shut everyone out! Look at me! I've moved on, why can't you?!" Sasuke stood waiting for an answer, rage increasing with each passing second. Naruto closed his eyes to hold back the tears as he spoke. "Because it's my fault." Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked. "Wh-what? No it's not. Why would you say that?" Naruto shook his head but couldn't stop the tears from flowing. This was the most he had spoken in over a week but this is not what Sasuke had expected. "Because everyone who gets close to me dies!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke took a step back. "What? That's not true! Look at me, and Itachi! Sure Itachi is a bad guy now but, you were close to him and he isn't dead. Neither am I." Sasuke walked around to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto was quick to slap it off and stood up to face Sasuke. Eyes still wet from the tears. "Maybe now. But soon it will happen! I know it will!" Naruto had reached the point that he could hardly see anything through the tears and chose to turn away from Sasuke to hide himself. Sasuke closed his wide eyes before walking over to Naruto and giving him a hug. "It isn't your fault Naruto." Naruto lowered his head before spinning into the embrace.

He cried a while before pulling back and smiling at Sasuke.  _"That's his fake smile! No…he's back to that."_  Sasuke gritted his before relaxing and smiling back. "How about we go to the academy and throw kunai at some wood?" Naruto nodded and walked over to the door to put his shoes on. Sasuke followed suit then took Naruto's hand. Naruto thankfully smiled at him before they both left the house.

It was the second lesson of the day, and what would you know, they are training with kunai. It was Naruto's turn and his group of fan girls were stood cheering him on. In the past few months, he had gotten a lot better at throwing weapons and chakra control. However, today seemed off to Sasuke before he even threw his first kunai. Sasuke watched intently as Naruto stood quivering in his stance. Iruka walked up behind him, startling him out of his stance. "Naruto? Are you alright?" Naruto quickly nodded as he regained his stance. He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at the stump. Sasuke saw something in Naruto's eyes, but he couldn't tell what it was. Then it happened. Naruto threw the kunai through the stump, breaking it into pieces. Iruka ran over to the kunai and attempted to pick it up. However, he dropped it, further confusing the already baffled students.

Iruka stood up and stared at Naruto wide eyed. "Naruto. How did you know how to imbed the kunai with chakra?!" Naruto stood properly, still panting from the new feeling of throwing a chakra imbedded kunai. "I, heard, someone, tell me. He told me, how to, do it, and to see the stump, as a person, not a stump." Sasuke's eyes widened. Was he seeing the stump as Itachi? Sasuke ran over and took Naruto's hand, leading him back inside the main building. Iruka contemplated going after the two and stopping them but chose not to.  _"Someone told him? I didn't. So who was it?"_  Iruka stood a moment thinking then went wide eyed when it hit him.  _"The nine-tails! This is not good!"_

Iruka stood thinking another moment before Kiba spoke up. "Sensei! Are we just going to stand here?" Ino smacked him, an angry look on her face before it turned into worry as she looked to their teacher. "Sensei. Who was Naruto-kun talking about? You didn't teach us chakra control yet so how does he know?" Iruka shook his head. "I don't know for sure but, if I'm right, then Naruto's in danger." Most of the students went wide eyed while the rest chuckled like he deserved it. Iruka glared at them before smiling at the worried students. "Don't worry. I'll get it sorted out." He looked around the group to find a certain someone. Spotting that person he waves his hand for them to move closer. "Shikamaru. Please go find a man with spikey white hair and a man with big eye brows and bring them here. They are most likely patrolling the market together about now so look there first." Shikamaru nodded. "Right but, what do I tell them?" Iruka held a determined look before speaking. "Tell them I need to speak to them urgently." Shikamaru nodded again before running out of the training area. The group watched as he left then looked back at their sensei again. "Alright kids, go home for the rest of the day. School is cancelled," A few kids cheered as they ran out of the gate while others slowly exited with looks of worry and sorrow on their faces.  _"I have to help him! If not for him, then for the village."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why must I hurt Naruto so? He even refused ramen! Such a bad person... Hope you guys are enjoying it anyway :)


	6. A New Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto opens up to Sasuke. And then enters a new friend...or his he?

While Iruka excused the other students, Sasuke continued pulling Naruto to the classroom. Naruto didn't resist but, he didn't say anything, or look up. They reached the room and Sasuke lead Naruto to a seat and sat him down before sitting beside him. Their hands still entwined. "Naruto. Sensei didn't tell you that trick. So who did?" Naruto looked away from Sasuke. "You wouldn't believe me Sasuke." _"Sasuke? Why didn't he say nii-san?"_  He tightened his grip on Naruto's hand in a way that said 'you can trust me'. "Why wouldn't I Otouto?" Naruto lifted his head at the last word and weakly smiled. "Ok Nii-san but…" He looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes. "…don't freak out." Sasuke simply nodded and Naruto continued. "The voice in my head told me how." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Voice?" Naruto nodded. "He sounds like he's supposed to be frightening but, he keeps helping me." Sasuke looked stunned as he continued to look at him, determined to hear the full explanation. "He told me how to pump chakra into a kunai to make it stronger. Then he told me to imagine the stump was Itachi." Sasuke nodded. "As I thought." Naruto looked astonished for a moment then lowered his head. "This isn't the first time either." Sasuke snapped his head to look at Naruto. "What do you mean?" "He first spoke to me that evening. He told me to defend you with a kunai I had found. Then he-" He looked away for a minute as if thinking about whether to say the next part. "Then he continued to talk to me over the past week."

"Is that why you've been really quiet?" Naruto gently shook his head. "Then why?" Naruto scrunched up face in disgust. "Because, I don't deserve to talk to you. Not when it was my fault." Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and jumped up from the seat. He stood fists clenched and teeth grinding against each other for a second before punching Naruto in the face. "What are you talking about?! It wasn't your fault so stop saying that already!" Naruto didn't move. He stayed frozen in shock from what Sasuke had done. Then, he lowered his head and closed his eyes. Sasuke calmed himself and looked at Naruto worriedly. "N-Naruto?" Nothing. "I'm sorry…" Still nothing. "You deserve to talk to me because you are my brother! That won't ever change." Sasuke smiled at Naruto, who continued to sit in silence. Sasuke quickly sat back down and embraced his younger brother.  _"What have I done? Did I just send him back into his shell? No no no!"_

The two sat in the embrace for a while before Naruto said something. "T-thank you, Nii-san." Sasuke slightly released Naruto so he could see his face and was greeted with a warm smile. This one wasn't fake, he could tell straight away. He smiled back and brought Naruto back into the hug. This time, Naruto returned the motion.

On the other side of the classroom door, stood three ninja. "Iruka. This is bad." Iruka nodded. "But what are we going to do Kakashi? We can't just-" Kakashi cut him off. "We have to tell the Hokage. He will decide what is best." The third man nodded. "You're right Kakashi. But we can't just let them wander out of sight either." The man punched his own chest in a proud manner. "I will take care of them for the rest of the day!" Kakashi slapped his hand off of his head as he sighed. "Ok Guy. You look after them but…" Kakashi moved so he was in his face. "…No, and I repeat NO, training them anything. Depending on the Hokage's order, training them could be a hindrance." Guy reluctantly nodded. "Ok." He entered the room and greeted the two, closing the door behind him. Kakashi looked at Iruka to see his worried face. "Iruka don't worry. He may not even be in danger." He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Yeah…"

Guy walked over to the two boys, who were slowly releasing each other. "Hey guys! My name is Might Guy and I'm here to take care of you." Guy grinned at the two who gave him sceptical looks. He pumped his fist into the air and stood proudly. "What a lovely display! The power of youth in full force for you youngsters!" Sasuke continued to look at Guy with a sceptical look while Naruto giggled at the elder's antics. Guy smiled at Naruto, internally kicking himself for getting attached so quickly when the kid could be killed any moment. Naruto stood up, Sasuke following shortly after. "Let's go play Guy sensei!" Guy was taken back by the kids sudden change in spirit but smiled and nodded anyway. They said look after him, they never said to not have fun.

The group headed out. Sasuke watching Naruto the whole time.  _"How come he's back into his fun loving mode? This makes no sense!"_  He continued to watch as the new 'sensei' and Naruto conversed ahead of him. Then he saw it. The killing intent in Naruto's eyes. He was wearing a smile yes, but, he also looked like he was finding a way to kill the green spandex man. Sasuke looked at them in fear.  _"The same as Itachi!"_  He noticed Guy looking at him and shook his head free from thought. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at the worried Naruto and smiled. "It's nothing. Let's go play Otouto, sensei!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would make the story more light hearted if it was Guy instead of Kakashi. :3


	7. A New Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke realises something...COMMENCE BROTHERLY FLUFF! Also, Kakashi has some news.

The three played in the park for hours. Sasuke watching Naruto's every move the entire time. He just didn't understand, why did he show a glimpse of killing intent earlier? He kept thinking about it but shook off every time so he could play with his brother. Naruto looked like he was genuinely having fun, so that helped put him at ease. Guy sensei wasn't that bad either. After a little while, Naruto had completely warmed up to him. Sasuke took a while longer, you know, due to brother protectiveness. But now boys were having fun.

Guy was currently pushing Naruto on the swing. Naruto giggling like his old self. Sasuke was busy looking like he was drawing on the floor with chalk, but he had lost track of who he was watching. He didn't know whether he was watching to protect Naruto or to stop him. So many ideas sprung into his mind of how Naruto would attack Guy and when. He would subconsciously draw some ideas on the floor but he was quick to rub them out before anyone noticed.

A bush rustled and Sasuke leapt into action. He ran in front of the swing set, forgetting that Naruto was in full swing. "SASUKE!" He turned around to receive a pair of feet to the face. He flew backwards but was stopped by a wall, or at least, that's what he thought it was. He rubbed his face then moved to look at the wall. "Nii-San! Are you alright?!" Naruto ran over to his brother, jumping into a hug. "I'm sorry Nii-San! I didn't mean to!" He was sobbing into Sasuke's shoulder, but Sasuke was preoccupied with something else. So much so that he didn't notice Naruto's face turn emotionless.

In front of the brothers stood a tall, white haired man. He had his head protector over one eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face. What was most shocking was that he was reading a book like nothing had happened. Naruto looked at Sasuke, then followed his gaze to see the ninja before them. Guy rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Thanks Kakashi!" Kakashi looked up from his book with a confused eye. "What?" He moved his book to see the two boys stood embracing in front of him. "Oh. Hello there." He smiled with his one eye and moved around them to Guy. Sasuke looked confused but smiled as he walked passed. "Thank you mister." Kakashi looked at him and nodded in acknowledgement before returning his gaze to Guy.

The two elders began conversing quietly so, Sasuke went back to Naruto. That's when he saw it. The guilty, almost emotionless face that he had been wearing since that night. He felt his mind go into a frenzied panic as his eyes widened and he shook Naruto. "Naruto? Hey, what's up with you? Naruto?!" Naruto continued to look at the ground guilty faced. Sasuke thought for a moment before he remembered.  _"I'm sorry Nii-San! I didn't mean to!"_  He didn't even realise how worried Naruto was at the time. All he was thinking about was the fact that there was now another ninja to worry about. _"Stupid stupid stupid!"_  He shook Naruto again and tightened his grip. Naruto blinked as if he had been jumped and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled widely before pulling Naruto into a tight hug, "Agh! Nii-San! You're choking me! Can't breathe!" He didn't let go. He felt his eyes sting but held them back.  _"How am I supposed to help him if I don't even listen? I'm a terrible brother."_

Meanwhile, the two men discussed the meeting with the hokage. "So what happened Kakashi?" Kakashi sighed. "Hokage-Sama said Naruto is dangerous but we can't end his life without him becoming a real threat." Guy nodded, desperately listening for the instructions given. "He also said that they can't go on living alone, but…" He trailed off, sighing once more. "Apparently, it's inappropriate for them to live with me due to my books. Then Iruka offered but was turned down on the basis he could end up going easy on them in class." Kakashi sighed yet again when he noticed the twinkle in Guy's eyes. "What is it Guy?" Guy once again pounded his chest and stood proudly. "Kakashi. Tell the Hokage that I will be taking these boys in!" Kakashi chuckled. "I don't know if they'll be able to handle your charisma." Guy grinned widely as he moved past Kakashi and towards the two boys.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke so they could see Guy properly. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Guy sensei? What's with that look?" Guy gave a hearty laugh as he crouched down to their head height and patted their heads with each hand. "How would you boys like to move in with me?" Both pairs of eyes widened. They looked at each other, shocked at first. But that look faded into a look of pure happiness as the two jumped for joy. Sasuke throwing his hands into the air. "We would love to spandex sensei!" Guy laughed at his new nickname and stood up straight again. "Then how about a bowl of ramen to celebrate?" Naruto's eyes widened with his grin. "Ramen? Really?" Guy nodded, giving a thumbs up to emphasise his point. "But of course! What better way is there to celebrate our youth?!" Naruto jumped, fist pumped into the air. "Guy sensei, you're the best!"

The boys danced gleefully for a few minutes, Guy watching with pride. Knowing of the fun they would have together. He turned around to Kakashi and gave a thumbs up. Kakashi laughed before getting his book back out of his pocket. "Hey Kakashi. Want to join?" Kakashi looked at the three expecting boys (That's right, Guy is a boy. He's too childish right now for Kakashi to consider him a grown man.) and shook his head. "Nah, your fine. Have a bowl for me, ok?" Naruto jumped. "I definitely will Kakashi sensei!" Kakashi smiled at the young boy and waved as the trio walked off. The three didn't notice but, behind his book, Kakashi was smiling at them with a jealous eye. He watched them turn a corner and there he was. Alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I'm sorry Kakashi!


	8. Damn Fox!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto talks to the Kyuubi...it doesn't go so well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know:  
> Italic text is thoughts  
> Bold text is Kyuubi

Just as promised, the new family sat at Ichiraku Ramen eating their selected flavour. And, just like promised, Naruto had helped himself to Kakashi's share. Sasuke watched him eat with a smile on his face. His brother was turning back to normal. Guy looked at his new companions and smiled. "Sasuke? What is the matter? You haven't finished your bowl of ramen. How do you plan to be strong in your prime of youth without it?" Sasuke jumped a little, forgetting Guy was there. Then he sighed. "Not everything is to do about youth spandex sensei." Guy gave a hearty laugh before dramatically pointing his chopsticks at Naruto. "Now look over there Sasuke! Naruto has already begun his third bowl! What a display of youth that is! Don't you agree?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto and was greeted with a look of confusion. Naruto was looking at the both with innocent confusion as the last bite of ramen dangled between his lips, ready to be slurped up any minute. He didn't even realise they were talking until his name was mentioned. Sasuke sighed before thinking something that worried him. This was indeed Naruto's third bowl but, he had barely eaten in weeks. Eating at this pace will surely…yep, he threw up.

Guy dived off of his seat and ran to be behind Naruto. He rubbed small circles into his back and leaned over to take a closer look. "Seems you ingested just a little too much youth huh." He nervously laughed while Sasuke mentally slapped himself. Naruto groaned as he sat up. He was swaying side to side and looked like he would pass out any second. Guy placed the money on the counter before picking up the sick youngster. "Come on Sasuke. I think it's time to take Naruto home and let him rest." Sasuke nodded before jumping off of the stool and following Guy.

They arrived at Naruto and Sasuke's apartment and Guy placed Naruto on the bed. Sasuke simply stood by the door, offering Guy a confused look. Guy returned the look before chuckling. "We came here because you guys still need to pack and you can't do that without Naruto." Sasuke pouted. "I don't need him! I can pack myself!" He gave stern and determined nod before walking over to a nearby cupboard and pulling out a large bag. Guy just sat and watched as Sasuke dashed around the rooms gathering all of their supplies.

About twenty minutes later, their bag was packed. Sasuke plopped the bag down next to Guy before standing in a proud stance. "See? I don't need his help." Guy nodded. "Ah the competitiveness of youth. Oh but, this also shows the youthful bond of brothers. Such a sight!" Sasuke looked at Guy with mild disgust before sighing and sitting down.  _"This will be a troublesome living arrangement."_  While Sasuke was in thought, Naruto began to stir. Guy turned his head so he could see Naruto and saw a look of pain in his eyes. "Naruto?" Sasuke looked over as well from the tone Guy used. It was a tone that showed concern and Sasuke wanted to know why.

Naruto didn't say anything, instead, he stood up and moved for the window. Guy began to stand too, a proud smile on his face. "Ah yes. Good idea. Fresh air will do you good Naruto." No response. Sasuke was beginning to fear that Naruto had returned to his shell. He was only half right. Before either Guy or Sasuke could move, Naruto leapt out of the window. "NARUTO!" The two ran for the window and arrived just in time to see Naruto making a break for into the main part of town. "Damn! If we don't follow him now we'll lose him!" Guy grabs Sasuke under his arm and follows Naruto out of the window. Sasuke yelps at the sudden action but quickly gains composure.  _"Naruto why?"_

This is what they couldn't hear. Inside of Naruto's head, a voice called to him.  **"Damn brat! What do you think you are doing making yourself sick?!"** Naruto sighed at the caged demon before him. "One, it's my body I'll do what I like. Two, I didn't want to get sick, it just happened." The demon cackled behind his bars. He inched closer so that Naruto could see some of his orange fur. His eyes boring holes into Naruto.  **"Didn't want to. HA. You've wanted to be sick for weeks! Thinking things like, 'It'll be better if I'm gone' and 'Maybe making myself ill will make up for everything'. But you know that's not true. If you leave now, how will Sasuke cope? Did you think about that?"**  Naruto growled as he clenched his fists. "OF COURSE I'VE THOUGHT OF THAT YOU DAMNED FOX! That's why I know he'll be better without me." Naruto looked to the ground with a guilt torn face. Again, the fox cackled.  **"Is that right? Do you remember that night? How he was to shocked to move? How he would have DIED if you hadn't taken charge? It seems to me that he does need you."**  Naruto's eyes widened. "It's true…he does need me…" The fox grinned in his prison.  **"That's right. Now what are you going to do? Feign illness? Or help your precious Nii-San?"**  Naruto looked at the fox with a determined glare. "I will help Nii-San! He needs me!" The fox cackled again before retreating further into his cage.  **"Then what are you waiting for?"** Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was in his bed. He was about to move when he heard voices. It was Guy-sensei and Sasuke. "See? I don't need his help." His eyes widened as tears begged to be released. "Ah the competitiveness of youth. Oh but, this also shows the youthful bond of brothers. Such a sight!" Naruto couldn't take it anymore.  _"He doesn't need me…"_  He made a move and began to sit up as Guy turned his head to address him. His face grew concerned at what he saw. "Naruto?" After Guy had said that, Sasuke looked over as well. Concern covering his features as well. Naruto said nothing. Instead, he got up from the bed and went to the window, doing his best to push all doubts out of his mind.  _"Do it. He doesn't need you any more, you should just leave."_  He opened the window and heard Guy move. _"It's now or never."_  "Ah yes. Good idea. Fresh air will do you good Naruto." He chose not to answer. With one final push of doubt, he jumped out of the window. "NARUTO!" He didn't turn back.  _"If I go through the main part of town, they can't follow me."_  He continued to run with one place in mind.  _"I'll go to the Hokage heads and plan something from there."_  Tears began to flow down Naruto's face as he ran, ignoring all of the staring eyes piercing his back.  _"Damn fox! Lied to me again! I can't kill Itachi, I can't even help Sasuke…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep hurting Naruto DX Why am I so mean to him? I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun!!


	9. He Does Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy initiates father mode and it seems to work wonders

Guy and Sasuke made their way through the main part of the village, frantically looking for Naruto. Every so often, Guy would stop and ask anyone if they saw him but, all he got was looks of disgust and a 'Who cares?' kind of answer. No one was helping and Guy was hating it.  _"Damn villagers! No wonder he's so recluse."_  He sighs and watches as Sasuke has a go at asking for directions. This time however, Sasuke got a bit more of an answer. Though, it wasn't a good one. "You want to know where the demon is? Why would a proud Uchiha like yourself want to find him?! He's no good to anyone! The Uchiha should have left him to rot in his apartment instead of being generous." Sasuke clenched his fists. "Who's the demon here? My brother, or you villagers?! HE NEVER ASKED FOR THIS AND YET YOU STILL TREAT HIM LIKE EVERYTHING IS HIS FAULT! IN MY EYES ALL OF YOU ARE THE MONSTERS!" After screaming at the villager and getting all nearby people's attention, Sasuke ran for the Hokage heads.

Guy stood a minute, astounded. He was moved by the brotherly bond but, he now felt an anger towards the villagers. Some people looked at Guy with a pleading look, which he returned with a deadly glare. Villagers quivered under his glare and he began walking. He stopped after a few steps. Fists clenched so much that his knuckles where turning white. "Sasuke's right. You people are the monsters, not Naruto." With that, he ran. The villagers watched wide eyed before narrowing them. One villager looked at another, eventually, they all shared glances. "That demon is poisoning the souls of our villages finest. We have to stop him." The small group nod in unison. "We cannot let him do as he pleases." They nod again and walk the direction Guy and Sasuke had just come from.

Guy quickly catches up to Sasuke and follows him to the Hokage heads. "Why are we heading for the hill?" "Because the most calming place for Naruto is on the Fourth Hokage's head." Guy's eyes widen. _"Well that's interesting. Only the Fourth's? Now that I think about it, Naruto does bear resemblance to the Fourth."_  "SPANDEX SENSEI!" Guy is knocked out of his thoughts as he runs into a lamp post. Sasuke stops a little ahead and face palms. "Ow. When did that get there?" Sasuke looked at Guy with irritation. "Sensei, I told you it was there." Guy looked at Sasuke confused. "Oh? You did?" He stands up and wipes the dirt from his suit. "Sorry about that. Let's get going." Sasuke nods and they begin running again.

They arrive at the Fourth's head and see a small blonde looking over the village. He's sat cradling his knees and seems to be deep in thought. Sasuke takes a step forward but Guy stops him. "Wha-" Guy holds a finger to his lips indicating silence. "Wait here." Sasuke looks a little dumbfounded but nods anyway and does as he's told as Guy walks over to Naruto.

Once he gets there, he sits next to him and looks at his face. He's been crying. He looks at him with hurt in his eyes but shakes the pain away. "Naruto. Why did you run?" Naruto jumps, as if he never noticed Guy was there. He looks a little panicked then looks at the ground. "Because Sasuke doesn't need me." Guy looks confused then the lightbulb clicks.  _"See? I don't need his help."_  Guy wraps an arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's eyes widen but he doesn't do anything to fight it. "That's not true. He said that because he was packing your bags and didn't want to wake you so I challenged him to pack It himself. I bet he loves having your help." Naruto looks at him with watery eyes, hope covering his features. "Really? I can help Nii-San?" Guy smiles warmly. "Of course! How else is Sasuke going to get enough youth into his system?!" Naruto laughed and from behind them you can hear Sasuke's gasp.  _"Naruto laughed! He laughed at Spandex sensei! He hasn't laughed since that day."_  Sasuke smiles to himself and deems it safe to walk over.

Guy pats Naruto's head and Sasuke could have sworn Naruto was wagging a tail. He walked up to the other side of Naruto and held out a hand. Naruto looked at the hand shocked. "You're not mad at me?" Sasuke shook his head then slapped the back of Naruto's. "Ow! Nii-San?!" Sasuke smiled. "That's for running off." He then held out a hand again, which Naruto happily took. Then Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight hug. Naruto squeaked but Naruto kept his hold. "And that's for being my idiot brother." Naruto looked shock but his face sank into a relaxed smile as he hugged back.

Guy watched the scene with a warm smile before standing up. "What a show of brother love in the prime time of youth!" Sasuke sighed as Naruto giggled again. "I like this sensei." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a shocked face.  _"I don't think I was supposed to hear that but I'm glad I did."_  He smiled again and released Naruto from the hug. Neither one saw Guy coming until they were pulled up and onto each of his shoulders. Sasuke yelped as Naruto giggled again.  _"I could get used to this. Maybe I'll call uncle Kakashi over to play!"_ Guy began walking with a proud smile on his face. "How would you boys like to play a prank on Uncle Kakashi?" Sasuke sighed in annoyance before looking over and seeing Naruto's face of pure happiness. "Really? A prank?!" Guy gave a hearty laugh. "Of course! We need to live our youth to the fullest!" Naruto and Guy laughed as Sasuke face palmed again. "These two are too similar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys make a beautiful family XD


	10. New-found Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy sees something Naruto has been dealing with since birth, and he is NOT impressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's really short again guys. I swear I will make it up to you!

The three arrived back at the apartment. Sasuke talking happily to Naruto, who seemed to be cheering up by the minute. That is, until Guy stopped outside of their home. "Spandex sensei? What's wrong?" Guy set the two down and narrowed his eyes at the door. "You two stay here and no matter what, don't come in. If you hear something bad, contact Kakashi." He looked at the boys for understanding when Naruto grabbed his jacket. "You're scaring me sensei. What's going on?" He gave the boy a weary smile and moved him next to Sasuke. "Hopefully nothing but promise you'll do as I said, ok?" The boys nod and wait patiently as Guy enters the apartment.

He walks in and immediately is struck by a nasty smell. He covers his nose and mouth and proceeds into the room. That's when his eyes widen. He looks around to see utter devastation. All of the furniture has been destroyed somehow and the windows have been smashed. He walks further into the threshold notices out of date food covering the floor and walls. There's even some lumpy yoghurt on the ceiling. Or at least, he hopes that's what it is. After noticing the source of the smell, he noticed the things that may cause him to hate the village. At least for a while. The walls were covered in hateful messages and names. The word 'die' making an appearance quite a few times on many of the walls.

He shook his head and investigated the rest of the apartment. He didn't know how to handle this. Then he realised, this probably wasn't the first time, for Naruto at least. He scowled at nothing as he made it into the kitchen area. All of Naruto's ramen had been sliced open and thrown across the units. Who would do this to kids? He hoped he could salvage at least one pot but couldn't find one. He sighed in defeat. "I'll just grab the bag Sasuke packed and take them home." He turned to leave when he noticed the biggest and worst message in the apartment. If Naruto had seen this, he probably would have killed himself. "Leave the Uchiha alone and die alone, like you deserve you filthy demon!" Guy growled at the message before spinning on his heel and grabbing a towel. He rinsed it under the tap before hastily scrubbing the message off the wall. His anger was high now and he knew that walking through the village would be a chore. He decided then and there that he would run across the rooftops with the boys.

He went back into the main room and looked for the bag. Once he found it, he went to leave. However, he was stopped by a concerned Kakashi. "What happened here?" Guy scowled. Kakashi knew something was wrong from the boys description but, he didn't think it was like this. He looked at Guy and saw him trembling, fists clenched so tight by his sides that his knuckles were turning white. "The villagers are what happened here. Kakashi, please get someone to fix this. No one can live here with it like this." Guy took a deep breath and began walking out. "Of course."

He left the apartment and gestured for the boys to follow. They did but with concerned looks. "Sensei, what's wrong?" He turned his head to look at Sasuke. He ahd probably never seen something like that before. He looked down a bit before turning his head back to the rooftops ahead. The boys didn't seem to question why they were taking the roofs, though, he could sense Naruto knew. "It was trashed again wasn't it?" Sasuke looked at him shocked. "Trashed? Again?" Guy simply nodded. Naruto knew why too. He looked sad and Sasuke didn't want that. He moved next to Naruto and took a hold of his hand. Naruto looked at him with a slightly shocked face and he returned it with a smile. Naruto smiled too and Guy was able to watch the whole thing as they leapt from roof to roof. "Let's make sure we enjoy living together, okay?" The two looked at him happily and he smiled. He felt a warm ting in his heart when he saw them smile, and it felt better knowing he caused it. They were going to love living together, he just knew it!


	11. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys train with Guy and Kakashi...and a few not so sneaky ninja in training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brother love is shown right here :3 There is also a present in here ;) Hope you enjoy!

It had been a week since the two boys had moved in and the house felt livelier. Everyone was settling into their new life and Guy felt like he couldn't be happier. He kept trying to talk the boys into calling him dad but so far, they refused. It wasn't to upset him though, they just needed time to adjust. He had however, gotten them into a mild version of his training regiment. He was proud to say they were getting stronger. They were also getting more enthusiastic. Though, they didn't take it to the extreme like he did. The other day he challenged them to walk sixty laps of the village on their hands. Sasuke flat out refused and went back to doing push ups. Where as Naruto agreed as long as he reduced the number. Twenty laps it was and Naruto managed them all. Just. He had began to struggle towards the end but Guy quickly motivated him with one of his speeches of youth.

Today, he was going to take the next step. Or at least, he hoped to. "No way." Again, Sasuke flat out refused. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the older man. "This is the secret to my strength and youth! Don't you want that power? That everlasting energy?!" Naruto giggled. "This is awesome! Thanks sensei!" Guy stood proud as he pointed to Naruto. "See Sasuke? Naruto is going to do it, why can't you?" Sasuke's eyebrow visibly twitched as he gripped his arms in irritation.  _"Soon, he will break and I will have my new youthful students!"_  "Because I am not gullible like Naruto" "Hey!" "and I downright refuse to be seen in, in, in THIS!" Sasuke screamed with a red face as he held up a full body, green spandex suit. It matched the one Naruto was currently putting on and the one Guy was wearing.

"Oh come on. Even for just one session? Please?" Guy gave his best puppy eyes and watched as Sasuke began to look a little guilty. He was thinking about it. Thinking... Thinking... "Fine! But just this once!" Guy jumped up and down, celebrating his victory. "This is a momentous day! The day we will finally train in matching uniforms!" He held up his fist with pride and Naruto soon joined in. "A momentous day!" Sasuke sighed as he raised his fist too. "Yeah yeah. Let's just get this over with." Naruto grinned widely as he nodded.

The three made their way through the village in their uniforms. Sasuke's face was flushed the entire time as people stopped and stared at them. "Is that the Uchiha boy?!" "Who knew he would wear that ugly get up?!" "I bet it's all Guy's doing." "Yeah, poor boy." Sasuke walked a little faster and hid his face on Naruto's back. Naruto looked at him concerned and confused before chuckling and continuing to follow Guy.

They made it to the training fields and began practicing their taijutsu. About ten minutes in, they gained a few unexpected viewers. "Is that Sasuke-Kun in that awful outfit?" The girl whispered to her friend. Her friend giggled. "I think it's cute. It matches Naruto-Kun's perfectly. And they look like they're having fun." The other girl gasped. "Ino! You can't be serious! That outfit looks disgusting on anyone!" Ino giggled again. "Chill out Sakura. I think Naruto-Kun looks adorable in his. I don't really care about Sasuke. Or that weird old guy with them." "That would be Might Guy, they're new guardian." The girls jump before slowly turning to be met with a white haired Junín. "U-um hi there. Did you say, guardian?" Ino tilts her head in confusion as Kakashi chuckles. "Yes. He is the one taking care of them now." Ino makes a sound to show she understands while Sakura simply pouts. "But why did he have to make Sasuke wear that get up? It's totally uncool?!" Both Kakashi and Ino sigh. "That's just something Guy would do." He sighs again before leaving the bush the girls were hiding in and walking towards the three training.

"Hey guys." The three turn around and Naruto's face lights up. "Kakashi sensei!" He runs and hugs the white haired man, earning a chuckle from him. "Hey Naruto, how's it been?" Naruto smiles up at him from the hug. "Great! Guy sensei got us new outfits." He stands back so Kakashi can see. "Cool huh?" Kakashi laughs. "Yeah, pretty cool." He then looks at Sasuke and smirks. Sasuke seems to have understood because he huffs and turns away like a child in a tantrum. Guy walks up and pats Kakashi on the shoulder. "Hey there Kakashi. Plan on joining in?" Naruto smiles at him again. "Are you?!" Kakashi smiles under his mask. "How could I say no." Naruto lets go of him and starts jumping around with excitement. "Yay!" He stops mid bounce and looks at Kakashi, wonder filling his eyes. "Will you be wearing the uniform too?" Kakashi coughs loudly. "Er...no. No I won't."

He rubs the back of his neck as Naruto pouts and chances a look over at Sasuke. Big mistake. Sasuke is grinning mischievously at him.  _"Uh oh. This can't be good."_ "Kakashi sensei isn't cool enough for one of these outfits Naruto. He even knows it so he's staying away from it." Kakashi felt a hit on his pride and sighed. "Guy. Get me a uniform." Guy's eyes lit up, as did Naruto's. Guy gives one of his famous thumbs ups and grins. "Right!" With that, he leaves.

After a few minutes, Guy returns with the suit. Then, after another few minutes, Kakashi emerges from where he was changing in a green spandex like the others were wearing. Naruto smiles at him. "You look cool sensei!" Sasuke was doing his best not to laugh as Kakashi sighed. What they couldn't hear was the two girls giggling away in a nearby bush. "Thanks Naruto." Guy looked at him with a proud grin. "Did you like the addition I made? I knew one day you would be dying to wear one of these so I made one with a mask extension just for you Kakashi." Kakashi sighed again then gave a weak smile. "I don't like the fact you knew I was going to wear one, but, I appreciate the alteration." Sasuke was still holding back his laugh, and Naruto was finding it very confusing. "Sasuke. What's so funny?" Sasuke did his best to supress the urge to laugh and stood up straight to answer Naruto's question. "Oh, nothing. Nothing." Naruto looked confused but chose not to press him on it. "Can we continue training now sensei's?" Guy and Kakashi smiled as Guy nodded. "Of course, Naruto with me, Sasuke with Kakashi." Kakashi grinned evilly at Sasuke, forcing a shiver down his spine. "Payback."

Hours passed as the boys trained. Kakashi training Sasuke a little harder than Guy was training Naruto. At certain points it would look like he was fighting for his life.  _"Is he crazy?! He's going to kill me!"_ Sasuke looked away for a moment and spotted movement in the trees. His eyes widen before he hears a mocking voice. "You shouldn't look away from your opponent Sasuke~." Sasuke gasps as he sees Kakashi dive at him with a clenched fist. Before he can react a yellow streak flies in front of him and takes the hit. "Naruto!"

Naruto lands with one knee on the ground as the wind is knocked out of him. He takes a few breaths then looks at Sasuke. "Nii-San. Why did you stop paying attention?" Sasuke shakes his head and looks back over to the bush. "I saw the bush rustle and thought I saw a person in there." The girls gasp and quietly panic. Naruto looks at Sasuke confused then looks at the bush. His eyes narrowing as he concentrates. "Two girls." Sasuke snaps his head back to Naruto with shock on his face. Guy and Kakashi sharing the same shocked features. "How do you know that Naruto?" Naruto looks up at Kakashi and smiles sheepishly. "I sensed their chakra." Guy and Kakashi look stunned at his level of progress while Sasuke looks a little unhappy. He knew why the girls were here, and he's not going to let them go easily. Not after they caused him to get distracted, ending with Naruto being hurt.

"Geez Kakashi sensei, you could hold back a little!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he repeatedly bowed. "Sorry Naruto." Guy stands next to Naruto and shakes his head. "I'm ashamed of you Kakashi. We were training kids and you went half strength!" Kakashi chuckled nervously before giving a long bow. "I'm really, really sorry." As Guy helped Naruto to his feet, Sasuke walked over to the bush. The girls panicking making it painfully obvious that they were still there.

"Come out." His tone was cold and stern. Ino sighed before standing up. "I'm sorry for watching but, I…I was too nervous to ask to join!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her as he felt a bead of sweat drip down her forehead.  _"Well, if that's what she wants."_  Sasuke grinned and Ino felt a shiver run down her spine. "Well bring your scaredy cat friend over and tell the sensei's that. Can't do anything in a bush." Ino pouted as Sasuke turned around to walk away, sticking her tongue out as she left. Sakura pulled on her sleeve and she looked over to see her very red faced friend looking a little worried. "Don't worry. It can't be that bad." Sakura scowled as she followed Ino to the sensei. Guy looked at the girls with a proud smile. "Ah, so even the young ladies of the village dream of being splendid ninja! What a proud way to live your youth!" Naruto giggled, unknowingly causing the blush that crept up on Ino's face. "We wish to train with you too sensei!" Sakura looked even more worried as Guy pounded his fist onto his chest. "Right you are then! Ladies, I have the perfect training outfit!" Kakashi and Sasuke face palmed as Guy brought out green outfits matching the ones the boys were wearing.

Naruto looked puzzled. "Sensei, where do you keep getting these from?" Guy gave a hearty laugh. "A sensei must always be prepared Naruto!" Naruto nodded but the puzzled look stayed with him. "I get that it's just, where did you get them from just now?" Guy's expression dropped a little as a nervous sweat dropped down his face. "Better not ask questions Naruto. It's a sensei's secret!" Kakashi face palmed once more and looked over to the girls, who wore a look of disgust on their faces. Though, once they got the outfits, Ino's expression lightened up considerably.

The boys continued training as the girls changed. Once they were done, the girls emerged. Sakura's face was beet root while Ino's was happy but with a slight tint of red. Guy gave both girls a thumbs up. "You look cute and youthful girls." "Yeah, they do!" Naruto chirped. "I recommend Sakura joins me and Naruto while Ino joins Sasuke and Kakashi." Both girls nod before moving to their group. Sasuke sighing as Sakura walked passed. "Welcome to our world."

Sakura didn't really train much in that session, while Ino did her best to keep up. Kakashi seemed genuinely impressed with Ino's progress, while Guy, well…let's just say, he was a little disheartened by the girls lack of energy. "Come on Sakura. Try a little harder." Sakura sighed as she threw a feeble punch at Naruto, who easily dodged it. "This girl has no youthful enthusiasm at all." Naruto dodged another feeble punch and smiled at Guy. "No worries sensei! I can give enough youthful enthusiasm for the both of us." Guy let out a hearty laugh as he gave a thumbs up to Naruto. "That's what I like to hear!" Then he looked at Sakura, a lot less happy then before. "However, on a team you cannot burden others with your weigh load. Sakura if you are to become a ninja you must become strong and independent." Sakura simply sighed again.  _"She seems frustrated. She mustn't be used to sensei's methods. I know!"_  Naruto grinned as he pulled Sakura into a weak choke hold. He whispered into her ear so only she could hear him as he spoke. "Pretend to punch me with more force and I'll fly backwards. That ought to get him off your tail." Her eyes widen before she discreetly nods.

Naruto let's go and jumps back to give them space. He stands waiting for an attack, trying to focus on jumping at the right time. She begins her sprint and he begins calculating. Then an image flashes in his mind. The cold stare of a certain Uchiha, and he's frozen in place. Sakura lands the punch, actually putting more force in then before, and Naruto is sent flying into a tree. Guy gasps as he runs over to Naruto. Sakura looking at her fist in amazement. "I did that? Awesome!" She jumps and fists pumps the air with her victorious hand. Not feeling the cold stares being shot at her by the two other children present. Sasuke pushes past her and runs over to Naruto. Sakura looks a little dumbfounded before she watches them gather in confusion. "What did I do?" Ino walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think it was entirely you but, you should probably apologize." Sakura nods and the join the flock around the blonde.

Naruto sits wide eyed for a moment before the pain sets in. Sakura had managed to hit exactly where Kakashi had struck before. Naruto's face relaxes a little as he coughs and breathes. Sakura looks at him worried. "I'm sorry Naruto. But you said you would dodge so I thought I should try to punch a little harder." Naruto looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "It's ok." Sasuke gritted his teeth and lightly punched Naruto in the head. "It's not ok! You slammed into a tree!" Naruto laughed a little after confirming he had actually slammed a tree. "I guess I did huh?" Everyone looked at him worried as Kakashi stepped forward. "What happened Naruto?" Naruto sighed. "Nothing." Sasuke growled. "Naruto!" Naruto jumped a little. He sighed again in defeat. "I just had a flashback, that's all. Can we get some food now sensei? I'm getting real hungry." Guy sighed before giving one of his famous grins and holding a thumbs up. "Alright then Naruto, how about we go get us some ramen?" Naruto's face grew brighter at the word ramen and everyone felt a little lighter about the situation. Guy then looked at the girls and Kakashi as Naruto rose to his feet. "You guys are welcome to join us." Kakashi furiously shook his head. "No no, not for me thanks. I need to change and go retrieve a mission. Maybe next time." He smiled apologetically as he ruffled a pouty Naruto's hair. Ino chimed in. "Can we?" Guy smiled and nodded. Naruto and Ino both jumped for joy. "YAY!" Kakashi smiled before waving and disappearing in a poof. Then the remainder of the group made their way to Ichiraku's for a fun meal time.  _"I will find out what that flashback was later Naruto. No doubt about it!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! The present is the boys in the spandex suit XD You are welcome


	12. Tou-Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally acknowledge Guy like he wanted. But something ruins the moment

The meal was over and the girls had left. Guy and the boys walked down the streets of Konoha with bright smiles on their faces. Naruto and Sasuke walked hand in hand next to their guardian. Naruto kept getting filthy glares but, Sasuke didn't care. He loved being able to walk with his brother with their fingers laced once more. Naruto seemed content, which made Sasuke content. That was, until Naruto heard something.

A passerby scowled at the boys hands before turning their gaze to Naruto completely. The villager whispered, "Itachi's demon hound!" The passersby spat on the ground in front of Naruto's feet. Naruto's eyes grew large with pain before relaxing into a more hurt look.

Guy watched as Naruto grew more heart broken. He wanted to yell at the villager. To scream at them for hurting Naruto. But he couldn't. He wasn't supposed to treat villagers that way. And he knew Naruto would be upset with him for bringing it up in front of the clueless Sasuke. He sighed. _"Today was going so well too."_

They kept walking and Naruto kept his head down. Sasuke knew something was wrong when Naruto was barely holding his hand anymore. He looked over and saw silent tears streaming down his face. Sasuke stopped with wide eyes and pulled Naruto into a hug. “Naruto! What happened?!” Guy turned to them and scrunched his face. He knew what had happened, but he couldn’t tell Sasuke. He would freak! Naruto shook his head and slowly stopped the sobs. Guy felt helpless. _“Why must these people hate him so much?! He’s just a kid.”_ Guy snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to the two.

He knelt down and pulled them both closer. Sasuke made a surprised yelp while Naruto continued to fight his sobs. Guy knew people were staring but, he didn’t care. He was growing angrier with the villagers and began to not care for their stares. He felt that way but he couldn’t do nothing. After all, Naruto is stabbed by every glare directed at him. He had to do something. As their guardian, no, he felt like it was more than that. For him at least, he was their father. With a new look of determination, he glared at everyone around them. Knowing the capabilities of Might Guy, the villagers backed off.

Guy sighed and looked down at the boys. Naruto had stopped his crying and was looking at him thankfully. Sasuke still looked confused but he was smiling. He felt better now that Naruto wasn’t crying. Guy stood and turned around. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Let’s go home, we need baths after that youthful display.” Sasuke made a face of disgust. Like he had just remembered how sweaty they were and regretted hugging Guy. Guy simply laughed and turned his head back around. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke looked at him confused a moment before smiling and nodding in agreement.

Naruto moved to the side of Guy and held his right hand. He looked down at a smiling with a shocked expression. He felt a tug on his left hand and looked over to see Sasuke holding onto it. He was also smiling and Guy felt like something was tugging his heart strings. He felt so happy at such a simple gesture. He chuckled at himself for being this emotional about holding hands. Naruto pouted as he pulled Guy’s hand a little. “Come on Tou-Chan! We need a bath remember?!” Sasuke whined and pulled on his hand too. “Hurry up Tou-Chan!” Guy nodded with a smile as he began walking. Then it hit him. They just called him dad. His smile grew ever wider as he walked with his sons. He was content. He never wanted to leave these boys sides.

He watched as they eagerly pulled him towards their home, chatting about what soap to use. Naruto was arguing for the ‘lavender stuff that makes bubbles’, while Sasuke argued for the soap that would work best against sweat. Guy felt a sweat drop down his brow. _“How smart is this kid?”_ Then Naruto pointed out that he knew that, being sure to state exactly how, before begging his brother for the bubbles. _“Ok, how smart are THESE kids?!”_ Sasuke sighed and gave in. Looks like bubble baths for the boys. He smiled. _“I’ll mix in some of the soap Sasuke mentioned. They both win.”_

 

* * *

 

The boys sat in Guys bath, washing themselves. Well, Naruto wasn’t so much washing as he was playing with the bubbles. Sasuke would laugh at his antics, which spurred Naruto on. Guy heard the laughing from his living room and smiled to himself. He was still on a high after they called him ‘Tou-Chan’.

Sasuke watched as Naruto gave himself a beard and yelled about being a wizard. He couldn’t hold back the laugh that ripped through him. Naruto seemed happy, but then a mischievous grin graced his face. Sasuke was too distracted to notice Naruto growing closer, bubbles at hand. With a quick swipe, Naruto gave Sasuke a beard and mustache. He sat back to admire his work before rolling in the bath laughing. However, Sasuke’s laughter had stopped. He had a look of pure rage. “Usuratonkatchi!” Naruto knew what was coming and jumped out the bath. Sasuke chased Naruto around the house as Guy watched two naked boys run around. He laughed as he realized the cliché that was bubbles hiding their private parts. His laughter only got harder when he noticed the beards.

Naruto stopped with a questioning look on his face. This gave Sasuke time to strike and he tackled Naruto to the ground. “I’m sorry Nii-San! Please don’t!” Sasuke grinned evilly before attacking Naruto’s sides with his fingers. Naruto tried his best but, he couldn’t hold the immense laughter coming through. “Nii-San…please…st-top….HAHAHA…I.. Can’t….HAHAHA!” Sasuke looked triumphant but refused to budge. “Say sorry one more time and MAYBE I will get off.” Naruto chocked out another laugh before doing his best to speak. “I…I HAHA I’m so GAHA sorry!” Sasuke nodded, triumphant, but still didn’t move. Naruto looked scared through his laughter and Guy decided it was time to step up.

Guy walked over to the two and picked the both up. Sasuke pouted and Naruto smiled gratefully at him as he calmed his laughs. “Did you guys finish or have you been playing this whole time?” Sasuke looked away and crossed his arms. Naruto however, held a proud grin. “We played of course! The bath is the perfect place to display our youth!” Guy looked at Naruto with a proud fatherly smile. Tears grew at the corners of his eyes. “So proud…” Sasuke rolled his eyes before tugging Guys arm. Guy let them down and Sasuke lead Naruto back to the bathroom. Giving a stern talking to on the way. Guy simply laughed again.

Half an hour passed and Naruto left the bathroom. Sasuke following shortly after. “Tou-Chan! The bath’s free!” “Thank you!” Guy stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He was running the bath when he heard the boys playfully arguing. He shook his head with a smile on his lips.

He finished running his bath and made to remove his clothes. However, he was stopped by a yell from the bedroom. It was Naruto! He ran to the boy’s room and saw Naruto kneeling over an unconscious Sasuke. Guy ran over and knelt next to them. “Naruto, what happened?!” Naruto was shaking and crying rivers. He lifted his gaze to Guy before pointing in the direction of the window and lowering his head. Guy looked over and saw half a break on the floor surrounded by glass. The corner had a bit of blood on it and Guy immediately knew it was bad. He returned his eyes to Sasuke to see his head bleeding. Definitely bad. “It’s my fault.” Guy looked at Naruto with wide eyes. “What? No it’s not Naruto! You need to call Kakashi, quick!” Naruto stayed put, too shaken to move. “It’s all because of me…again…” His voice was almost a whisper and Guy knew he couldn’t get him to move. Instead, he sent for Kakashi himself.

With a poof, Kakashi arrived. He saw the scene and immediately bounded into action. A few minutes passed and Sasuke regained consciousness. “Sasuke, don’t move too much too quickly.” Sasuke’s half lidded eyed looked at Kakashi before he slowly nodded. He seemed to be remembering the events. His eyes flew wide open and he quickly scanned the room, internally wincing at the pain. He stopped spinning his head as his gaze landed on Guy crouching next to a shaking Naruto. Naruto was sat in the corner with a guilt stricken face. His hands were gripping his head so hard he had started bleeding. Sasuke slowly moved towards him and heard his whispers. “It’s my fault.” Sasuke shook his head. _“Oh no.”_ Guy shook his head and Sasuke understood. He moved to his other side the best he could and held him in an embrace. Naruto just kept shaking.

**“You know what you have to do, don’t you?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a bad person. Why am I so mean to these two?


	13. The Wrong Culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's been stealing but, who is it?

The voice stayed with him as he spent the next week caring for Sasuke. All the villagers would stare in disgust and anger that the Uchiha prodigy had been hurt. All fingers pointed to one person, Naruto. He didn’t want Sasuke hurt but, he somehow managed to put Sasuke in the firing range every time. He felt sick with himself. He had let Sasuke get injured. He had hurt his Nii-San. It was his fault.

Since that day, Naruto didn’t eat. He was quickly losing all fat on his body and becoming skin and bones. He was almost that anyway without the extra help. Guy did his best to comfort Naruto but, this was his first time. He couldn’t find the words to truly help Naruto, or Sasuke. Once Sasuke had noticed what was happening to Naruto, he tried to stop it. He would offer his own food to him, but the blonde would always refuse. “He won’t eat your food, he’ll think he’s hurting you, making you starve.” Sasuke understood that but, he couldn’t do nothing! He was frustrated, they all were. Kakashi had tried to help as well but Naruto was a stubborn child.

Today, Guy was called for a mission. It was in the village so he could get back to the boys asap. However, he still felt uneasy. “Guy, we need you to watch over this store…” He was handed a scroll that marked the designated shop. “Someone has been stealing from them and we need someone to stop them.” Guy nodded. “Can I ask, why am I receiving this job?” Lord Third nodded before sighing. Guy knew then that he wouldn’t like the explanation. “Because we believe the thief to be under your care. The owner believes they saw a child with spikey hair and bright eyes.” Guy gritted his teeth. The owners were blaming Naruto. He felt anger boil. Naruto has been recluse all week, there is no way it’s him. He clenched his fists but held his tongue. This was a mission from the Hokage after all, he has to take it. He calms himself before nodding and making his way out. He will catch the real thief and shift the blame from Naruto.

* * *

 

Night arrived and Guy perched himself on the next roof over. The store had been baron for a few hours now. He didn’t know how long the thief would wait before showing themselves and decided it would be best to leave the boys with Kakashi for the night. The silver haired man had quickly accepted, which seemed strange but, Guy was grateful.

He waited and waited. Eyes trained on the shadows. Watching for any movement that seemed suspicious. There! A figure, the size of a small boy, was lurking in the shadows. Scoping the shop to make sure no one was around. Guy watched as the boy skilfully made his way into the shop. This definitely couldn’t be Naruto. He was still too shocked from last week to be this proficient. He watched as the boy went in and then emerged a moment later holding a stuffed dinosaur. This kid was stealing toys! Did they not have a parent to buy them one? In one fail swoop, Guy landed in front of the boy. “Stealing is bad you know.” He watched as the boy jumped in shock then compose himself so he was ready to fight.

The boy looked at him and he was finally able to see the blood red eyes of the thief. They boy looked astonished. “Tou-Chan?!” Guy couldn’t believe it. It was someone he was caring for stealing, but why? “Why are you stealing Sasuke?” Sasuke looked at him with guilt and sadness. “Because Naruto needs my help.” Guy understood wanting to help Naruto but, how would stealing a stuffed dinosaur help him? “How would stealing help him? He will only be shunned more once people hear that the Uchiha is stealing.” He looked down, pain all over his features. “I know but, we lost ours.” Guy was taken back. “Lost?” Sasuke nodded. “When we moved into Naruto’s apartment, people kept starting fires. In one of those fires, our favourite dinosaur was burned. Naruto was crushed, he had gotten it for Itachi’s birthday and Itachi had said we had to take care of it.” _“I see. So Naruto felt like he had let Itachi down by the toy being destroyed,_ but why? Itachi had killed the clan at that point.” Guy now wore a feeling of guilt as he watched Sasuke scrunch his face in pain. “I don’t know why. For a few days, it was like he still believed Itachi was a good person.” Now he understood. Naruto was in denial.

Guy sighed as he pulled out his wallet. He placed enough Ryo down to pay for everything Sasuke stole and picked him up to take back to Kakashi’s place. “I understand why now but that doesn’t make it ok, understand?” Sasuke nodded and hugged Guy. All anger with the boy flew out of him from the single embrace. _“I really am turning youthfully soft.”_

They arrived back to Kakashi’s and Guy let Sasuke down. He was told to give Naruto the toy but to also apologise for stealing things. He nodded happily before wishing the two elders a good night. Guy sighed and Kakashi laughed. “Tough having kids huh?” Guy looked over and saw that his face was deep into another Icha Icha book. Boy did he hate those things. He was tempted to give Kakashi another lecture on how he should ‘be showing a lovely lady his youthful side’ instead of perving over one in a book. However, he was pooped. The night had been long and unpredictable. He settled for another sigh.

Then he remembered. He looked at Kakashi with determination and cleared his throat. Kakashi looked at him from the side of his book and his one visible eye widened. “Kakashi, I need to see your eye.” Kakashi coughed as he closed his book. “What? But you can see my eye.” Guy shook his head. He needed to know. “The other one.” Kakashi was going to refuse, he only ever showed his eye in battle. However, when he saw that Guy was serious, he sighed and opened the closed eyelid. Guy stared intently for a minute, making Kakashi a little uncomfortable, before sighing and resting his head on the back of the couch. “So he’s done it then…” Kakashi looked confused as he closed his eyelid once more. “What are you talking about?” Guy looked at him with a look of both pride and worry, startling Kakashi. “Sasuke has activated it.” Kakashi gasped. “The Sharingan?! At such a young age?” Guy nodded, “He was using it to help him steal.” Kakashi nodded with a similar expression to the one Guy had been wearing.

They sat in silence, thinking of all the possible scenarios Sasuke would have had to be able to activate the Sharingan. Then it hit them. One week ago, Sasuke had protected Naruto from something not many would have seen. They believed it was highly likely that at that moment, when the brick was soaring through the air, Sasuke’s eyes changed so he could see it. Changed so he could save his brother. It made sense. Both men agreed on that. They both also agreed to not tell Naruto. If Naruto had known it was to protect him, he would retreat further into his shell.

With the matter closed, the two headed for their beds. “Naruto? Why won’t you answer me?” Guy looked at the door to where Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping and sighed. Naruto is so recluse that he barely even speaks to Sasuke anymore. “Naruto? NARUTO?!” Without hesitation, Guy bounded into the room. He looked around to spot Sasuke holding the bed covers with a face of pure horror. Gut looked at the bed and noticed…nothing. No one was there. He ran over to Sasuke and tapped his shoulder, forcing him to look at him. “What happened?” Sasuke shook his head, tears dripping onto the quilt. “I don’t know. He hadn’t been answering me and I got mad so I came to pull the covers away so he has to talk to me and then… It was just pillows.” Guy looked confused and worried now. “Are you sure he was here the entire time?” Sasuke shook his head again, the tears falling faster and faster. “I don’t think he was here to begin with.” Sasuke finally broke down and hugged the covers close.

Guy looked around the room frantically before noticing a trail. A red trail that led out of the window. Sasuke must have been too caught up with apologising to notice it. There was no forced entry though. That means, Naruto left on his own accord. Guy gritted his teeth as Kakashi entered the room. “Hey, what’s goin- What is that?!” Guy clenched his fists to stop himself from crying. “Kakashi,, watch over Sasuke. I have to find Naruto.” Kakashi simply nodded as Guy leapt out of the window and followed the trail. _“Where did you run off to at a time like this?”_


	14. A Game of Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy finds...Naruto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Guy looked everywhere. He looked in their old apartment, he went to the Uchiha compound. He went to the Hokage’s tower, scaring the old man and even went to the market. He was lost in thought. Where could Naruto be? Then it hit him. The last time Naruto ran off, he went to a place no one would see him. Guy bounded for the place he believed Naruto to be. The Hokage Cliff.

He made it to the Fourth’s head and spotted the blonde tuft. He let out a sigh of relief and took a step forward. Then he stopped. He looked at the trembling figure in front of him, then to Naruto. “Help me! Get me away from this foul demon!” Guy scowled at the person, then to Naruto. He couldn’t believe Naruto would- No. He didn’t. Naruto didn’t do this. However, the excessive amount of blood covering and surrounding the boy said another story.

Guy took another step and noticed the weapon of choice. Naruto released it from his grip and it clanked onto the floor. _“How did Naruto get an Anbu weapon?”_ There was no time for that though. Naruto began to walk forward and Guy snapped out of his haze. He pulled the boy into a hug and backed away from the cliff. “Let him do it! That demon shouldn’t be here!” Guy snapped. He knows he shouldn’t have. He has a duty to protect these people but, right now, he couldn’t hold it in. Even if the man in question was trying to crawl over to salvage his discarded arms. “Who are you to call this boy a demon?! Everything that happened to you tonight was your own fault! I will NOT let my son kill himself because of some lowly scum like you!” The man stopped moving and laid with his mouth agape. He was having trouble processing Guy’s words. Guy could care less, he had a small boy and his brother to care for. He would have to get him home fast.

He moved Naruto to look at him and he froze. Naruto’s eyes were clouded. He looked possessed. Then it happened. The cold blue of Naruto’s eyes bled into a terrifying red. He smirked as Guy took a step back and proceeded to follow him. “Tou-Chan~. Let’s play, okay?” Guy looked in horror as Naruto’s shell temporarily broke into a menacing creature. No, not creature. It was still Naruto!

Guy clenched his fists and nodded, earning a chuckle from the small vessel. “Good. I say we play my version of tag. The rules are simple. If I catch you before morning, you die.” Guy’s eyes widened. _“What the hell is happening?!”_ Naruto took a step forward. “It’s time to start Tou-Chan~.” Guy broke out of his funk and began to run. He must lead Naruto away.

* * *

 

As he expected, Naruto continued following him out of the village. His eyes never changing back. Guy grew fearful as Naruto began to draw closer. “Tou-Chan~! This is getting boring! I’m going to turn back~!” No! He couldn’t! Guy span on his heel and dashed past Naruto’s face. However, he had fallen for the trap. “Predictable.” As Guy launched past Naruto, Naruto threw his arm out and grabbed Guy’s leg. He pulled with great force and slammed Guy into the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Then he kicked him in the side, effectively breaking a few ribs and launching Guy into a nearby tree.

Guy coughed up some blood and weakly raised his arm to wipe the rest away. Naruto slowly edged closer while wearing a menacing grin. “Poor Tou-Chan~. Looks like I caught you~.” His grin widened as he pulled out a fresh kunai from his back pouch. “Time to die~. Thanks for the house. HAHAHAHAHA” Guy could only watch as his beloved child made his way over to kill him. If he was suicidal before, he would definitely be after this. He watched as Naruto lifted the kunai as he was a mere two feet away. _“I’m sorry Sasuke. You’re about to lose another family.”_

Suddenly, Naruto dropped the kunai in favour in grabbing his head with both hands. “AH! What, what are you doing?!” Guy watched as Naruto tried to shake something off, but what? “Leave… Tou-Chan… ALONE!” With another ear wrenching scream, Naruto threw his head back in pain. An entire minute passed with the battle raging on in Naruto’s mind. Then, it faded. Naruto lowered his hands before lowering his head. He smiled through tear filled blue eyes before collapsing on the ground. Guy quickly scurried across the ground to Naruto’s side and looked on as the boy seemed to fall into a peaceful slumber. His arms were almost fully healed too. Which was good.

Guy leaned back with a relieved sigh. Naruto would be fine, for now. That must have been the nine tails taking over. Why would Naruto let him though? Did he promise him something? There was no way of knowing without asking. And right now, that wasn’t an option. Guy sighed yet again before looking to the night sky. A slight pink tint coloured the clouds as the sun began its day cycle. A cooling breeze rolled over his bangs and he smiled at the relaxing touch.

Leaves rustled and twigs snapped as a familiar figure walked closer. Guy looked at the nearby bush that the man emerged from. “Asuma? Why are you here?” Asuma looked down in guilt and sadness. Guy could tell what was happening immediately. He picked Naruto up and hugged him close as he rose to his feet. “Guy. You’re too injured, you’re only delaying the inevitable this way.” Guy shook his head. “I won’t let you have him!” Guy raised a weak arm in defence and Asuma sighed. He realised the three had grown close but, he never expected them to be this close. He took a step forward and Guy took a step back. “Guy, this is an Hokage’s order. You have to let him go.” Guy shook his head once more. “And leave both boys family-less again? No way!” He growled as he took yet another step.

After a few more steps, Guy tripped on an uprooted tree. He landed harshly and lost what little wind he had left in his lungs. Asuma sighed. He didn’t like this. He didn’t want to hurt the kid. Or Guy and Sasuke for that matter. But this was an order. He moved next to Guy and plucked Naruto from his arms. The boy stayed asleep the entire. “Look Guy. I am sorry but, an order is an order. If only there were some way you could help.” Asuma began to walk away, letting Guy process his words.

Shortly after leaving Guy, Asuma heard a scream. He looked down at Naruto and felt a pain in his heart. He doesn’t normally disagree with his father but, right now, he wanted to run away with Naruto and hide him from this horrible world. Guy laid on the ground, watching the clouds drift innocently by. Crying to himself. “I'm so sorry boys. I'm not good enough to be your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how much I hurt them :'( I'm a bad person...


	15. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Naruto's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a bad person D'X I'm sorry!!!

A meeting was called a few days later. The Third called all high ranking ninja into his office and had the Anbu place up a sound barrier. Guy stood next to Kakashi, both looking equally hurt. Once the last member arrived, Lord Third started the meeting. “This meeting is to inform you all of the fate of one Naruto Uchiha.” Guy looked at the ground in attempt to subdue his anger. Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and tried his best smile. Guy couldn’t look up though. He knew what was coming. It was obvious. “Tomorrow, the nine tails Jinchūriki will be put to death in a public execution.” Guy’s fear filled eyes shot up to glare at the Third. “You can’t! Why would you publicly execute him? It’s bad enough you want to kill him!” The room stared at Guy in shock for his outburst. Lord Third cleared his throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. “This was a request by the boy himself.” Guy’s face drop and he refused to hold in the tears anymore. _“Naruto wants this?! Why?!”_

The Hokage nodded to himself and lifted his head. “He believes that this is the best way to end things.” Guy fell to the ground, shocking everyone around him, and let his tears hit the floor. _“This is for Sasuke… doesn’t he realise this will hurt Sasuke more than help him?”_ Guy clenched his fists as Kakashi knelt next to him and patted his shoulder. The Hokage stood from his chair and walked around to the front. “That is all, please leave everyone. Except you and Kakashi, Guy.” The room nodded as people began to leave.

Soon, the three of them were left alone. Lord Third sighed. “I’m sorry guy. I realise you have grown quite close to the boys. But please continue to look after Sasuke.” Guy nodded. Kakashi looked at the Hokage with pleading eyes. “Why did you ask us both to stay Hokage-Sama?” He nodded and knelt in front of the two Junín. “Naruto has a message for the two of you.” Guy looked up again and saw that the Hokage was holding his signature crystal ball. Guy nodded and the Hokage began receiving the signal. Kakashi’s eye widened as the ball began to clear. Showing a cell holding a smiling blonde. “Naruto, can you hear me?” Naruto’s head shot up and looked around the room. “Hokage-Sama? Where are you?” He told Naruto where to look and soon the boy was filling the entire orb.

Guy chuckled at the look on Naruto’s face. It was one he hadn’t seen before, and no doubt, wouldn’t see again. “Tou-Chan! I’m sorry…” Guy looked at the orb confused. “For what Naruto?” Naruto smiled ruefully at something in the corner of his cell. “For not being youthful enough to fight the nine tails.” Guy’s eyes widened again in shock before he began to sob. “No, Naruto, I’m sorry. Sorry you weren’t helped properly.” Naruto smiled as he shook his head. “No, you and Kaka-Jiji helped a lot! I was just beyond saving.” Naruto trailed, leaving a stinging sensation in the three older men’s hearts. Then, Kakashi’s face scrunched in thought. “Jiji?” Naruto grinned widely, showing his somehow perfectly white teeth. “Yeah! Uncle Kakashi is the best!” Kakashi clasped a hand over his mouth as he let his tears join Guy’s on the floor. “Thank you Naruto.” Naruto smiled into the orb for a second before his face turned serious.

The three looked at the orb confused, Guy and Kakashi trying to fight their tears so they could hear Naruto properly. “I have a request.” Everyone looked shocked. Knowing the other two were having trouble stopping their sobs, the Third took charge. “What is it Naruto?” Naruto nodded as tears slowly filled his eyes, though he had better control from years of practice. “Take care of Nii-San. And I don’t mean just look after by being there for him.” Lord Third tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean Naruto?” Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before releasing a deep breath and relaxing a little. “You have to promise me that you will stop Nii-San from being revenge driven. I don’t want him to get killed trying to kill Itachi-Nii. It would be a waste.” The three nodded in understanding before Guy got up in a determined stance. “I will Naruto! I will make sure he lives his life to the youthfullest!” Naruto laughed. _“He laughed! He actually laughed!”_ Guy began crying again, slowly followed by the rest in the room. Then Kakashi stood proud too. “I will help the best I can too Naruto! Count on Jiji!” Naruto smiled thankfully at the orb. “Thank you Tou-Chan, Jiji.”

With a snap of his fingers, the orb shut off. Guy glared at the Third but he just shook his head. “Too many words will only make this harder. You two just have to keep your word now.” The two nodded before going to leave the room. “Oh and, you don’t have to attend tomorrow. I’m sure Naruto would only doubt himself if you three turned up.” The two nodded again before silently leaving the room. They had a job to accomplish.

* * *

 

The time of the execution came, and Guy couldn’t bring himself to go. He wanted to go and let Naruto know that it would be alright, but he couldn’t. It was too painful. He told Sasuke last night when he returned and Sasuke had cried until sunrise. Now, he was sat with a sleeping Sasuke on his lap. He made a promise. And he vowed he would keep it, even if it cost him his life. No, even if it cost the village to keep his word to his son.

He took deep breathes as he heard the crowd cheering. He scowled at nothing in particular, silently cursing the Leaf village. Sasuke began to stir and he winced internally. He was still injured but the biggest scar was just around the corner. Sasuke rubbed his sleep eye as he sat up. “Morning Tou-Chan.” Guy chuckled lightly. “Ah youth. Sleeping until after noon.” Sasuke’s eyes bugged wide. “It’s after noon?! But I was going to train today!” Guy laughed. So much energy. He wished he could be like that right now. But he knew what was coming in a little under five minutes.

Sasuke jumped out from his lap and off his bed. Guy watched as he pulled out his training gear. He was shocked at the sight, then an image flashed before him. _“You have to promise that you will stop Nii-San from being revenge driven… It will be a waste.”_ He looked at Sasuke and noticed the determination in his eyes. They weren’t youthful, ready to train eyes. They were the eyes of someone dead set on revenge. Guy sighed before walking over to Sasuke and placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Sasuke, we have to talk.” Sasuke looked up at him. “What about?” Guy crouched in front of him and looked into his eyes, showing the seriousness of this talk. Sasuke looked worriedly back at him and he felt his heart clench. “Don’t train for revenge.” Sasuke shot back a step, jaw dropping at the accusation. “Wha-What?! How did you-“ “Naruto.” Sasuke scrunched his face in pain. Guy slightly replicating the face. “This is for Otouto.” Guy nodded. He understood. He wanted to kill that teme too but, that’s not what Naruto wanted. “He knows. Which is why he doesn’t want you doing it. He knows how much of a waste it will be.” Sasuke looked at Guy astonished. “Otouto, said that?” Guy nodded.

Sensing Sasuke’s next step, Guy hugged him tight. Sasuke’s eyes began to torrent like waterfalls. “NARUTO!” Guy let a few tears slide but held most back. He had to be the bigger man here. He had to be strong for his sons.

Only the sound of sobbing could be heard until a loud cheer roared from nearby. Guy held Sasuke closer as he knew what happened. Sasuke sniffled a little, trying to get the ability to talk back. “Wha-What was that?” Guy furrowed his brow in fear and pain. “Nothing Sasuke. Just know, it’s not your fault.” Sasuke nodded. “Yeah…” The two stayed there the rest of the day, doing their best to stop the tears that escaped their eyes. Today would affect them for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more endings...just in case this one doesn't sit well with you guys


	16. The Alternate End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second version of the ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this one sits better with you guys

A meeting was called a few days later. The Third called all high ranking ninja into his office and had the Anbu place up a sound barrier. Guy stood next to Kakashi, both looking equally hurt. Once the last member arrived, Lord Third started the meeting. “This meeting is to inform you all of the fate of one Naruto Uchiha.” Guy looked at the ground in attempt to subdue his anger. Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and tried his best smile. Guy couldn’t look up though. He knew what was coming. It was obvious. “Tomorrow, the nine tails Jinchūriki will be put to death in a public execution.” Guy’s fear filled eyes shot up to glare at the Third. “You can’t! Why would you publicly execute him? It’s bad enough you want to kill him!” The room stared at Guy in shock for his outburst. Lord Third cleared his throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. “This was a request by the boy himself.” Guy’s face drop and he refused to hold in the tears anymore. “Naruto wants this?! Why?!”

The Hokage nodded to himself and lifted his head. “He believes that this is the best way to end things.” Guy fell to the ground, shocking everyone around him, and let his tears hit the floor. “This is for Sasuke… doesn’t he realise this will hurt Sasuke more than help him?” Guy clenched his fists as Kakashi knelt next to him and patted his shoulder. The Hokage stood from his chair and walked around to the front. “That is all, please leave everyone. Except you and Kakashi, Guy.” The room nodded as people began to leave.

Soon, the three of them were left alone. Lord Third sighed. “I’m sorry guy. I realise you have grown quite close to the boys. But please continue to look after Sasuke.” Guy nodded. Kakashi looked at the Hokage with pleading eyes. “Why did you ask us both to stay Hokage-Sama?” He nodded and knelt in front of the two Junín. “Naruto has a message for the two of you.” Guy looked up again and saw that the Hokage was holding his signature crystal ball. Guy nodded and the Hokage began receiving the signal. Kakashi’s eye widened as the ball began to clear. Showing a cell holding a smiling blonde. “Naruto, can you hear me?” Naruto’s head shot up and looked around the room. “Hokage-Sama? Where are you?” He told Naruto where to look and soon the boy was filling the entire orb.

Guy chuckled at the look on Naruto’s face. It was one he hadn’t seen before, and no doubt, wouldn’t see again. “Tou-Chan! I’m sorry…” Guy looked at the orb confused. “For what Naruto?” Naruto smiled ruefully at something in the corner of his cell. “For not being youthful enough to fight the nine tails.” Guy’s eyes widened again in shock before he began to sob. “No, Naruto, I’m sorry. Sorry you weren’t helped properly.” Naruto smiled as he shook his head. “No, you and Kaka-Jiji helped a lot! I was just beyond saving.” Naruto trailed, leaving a stinging sensation in the three older men’s hearts. Then, Kakashi’s face scrunched in thought. “Jiji?” Naruto grinned widely, showing his somehow perfectly white teeth. “Yeah! Uncle Kakashi is the best!” Kakashi clasped a hand over his mouth as he let his tears join Guy’s on the floor. “Thank you Naruto.” Naruto smiled into the orb for a second before his face turned serious.

The three looked at the orb confused, Guy and Kakashi trying to fight their tears so they could hear Naruto properly. “I have a request.” Everyone looked shocked. Knowing the other two were having trouble stopping their sobs, the Third took charge. “What is it Naruto?” Naruto nodded as tears slowly filled his eyes, though he had better control from years of practice. “Take care of Nii-San. And I don’t mean just look after by being there for him.” Lord Third tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean Naruto?” Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before releasing a deep breath and relaxing a little. “You have to promise me that you will stop Nii-San from being revenge driven. I don’t want him to get killed trying to kill Itachi-Nii. It would be a waste.” The three nodded in understanding before Guy got up in a determined stance. “I will Naruto! I will make sure he lives his life to the youthfullest!” Naruto laughed. “He laughed! He actually laughed!” Guy began crying again, slowly followed by the rest in the room. Then Kakashi stood proud too. “I will help the best I can too Naruto! Count on Jiji!” Naruto smiled thankfully at the orb. “Thank you Tou-Chan, Jiji.”

With a snap of his fingers, the orb shut off. Guy glared at the Third but he just shook his head. “Too many words will only make this harder. You two just have to keep your word now.” The two nodded before going to leave the room. “Oh and, you don’t have to attend tomorrow. I’m sure Naruto would only doubt himself if you three turned up.” The two nodded again before silently leaving the room. They had a job to accomplish.

* * *

 

Naruto stood at the top of the Hokage tower, looking down on the entire village. He looked for three familiar figures but couldn’t find them. He felt sad that he wouldn’t see them one last time but he felt relieved that they wouldn’t have to witness this. He did however, spot the man he attacked a few days ago. He hadn’t been able to save his arms. Naruto looked down in guilt before feeling a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lord Third smiling at him. He felt slightly uplifted but couldn’t stop his gaze from landing on the man.

The Third stepped forward and the crowd erupted into a loud cheer and applause. The Third raised his hand and the crowd silenced. Naruto wished he could have that kind of power. If only…

“Ladies and gentlemen, today will be the execution of one Naruto Uchiha.” He glanced back with sad eyes and Naruto nodded. He looked back to the crowd to see people nodding in approval. “DON’T CALL HIM THAT! YOU’RE SULLYING THE UCHIHA NAME!” “DOWN WITH THE DEMON!” “KILL THE MONSTER!” The shouts kept coming and each one felt like a dagger to the heart. Lord Third held up his hand to silence the crowd again and the people obeyed. He went on discussing the reasons behind the execution, not that anyone cared, and how he wished Naruto some luck in the next life.

Soon, Naruto was pulled forward and shown to the crowd. He wasn’t bound and the crowd seemed to disapprove of this. Lord Third looked disbelievingly at the crowd. How could they do this to a child? He felt shame for breaking his promise to Lord Fourth. Naruto walked up to him and held up his wrist, inviting restraints. The Hokage sighed and nodded at an Anbu, who quickly placed the restraints on Naruto’s wrists.

The crowd erupted into another roar as an Anbu stepped forward with the order to kill Naruto. He looked at Naruto and Naruto could sense the hesitation. “Don’t worry. It was my idea, just keep the village safe ok?” The Anbu nodded before raising his hand, ready to swing. Suddenly, another Anbu dashed forward and smacked the executioner in the back of the neck. Naruto looked at the man in shock, fear and confusion. Then he took his mask off. Naruto’s eyes widened. “Itachi-Nii-San?!” Itachi nodded and grabbed Naruto before running across the rooftops.

Sasuke looked out of the window to see an Anbu running away carrying Naruto. In the quick pace of the Anbu, Sasuke couldn’t tell who it was. “NARUTO!” Guy turned around and saw the man carrying a crying Naruto away. He abruptly stood to chase him but stopped. “Tou-Chan?! We have to help him!” Guy shook his head. “He will be safe now.” Sasuke looked confused and worried but did nothing else. Instead, he watched as Naruto was freed from the village.

Soon, the two were far away from the leaf and Itachi stopped. Naruto was set down and released from his restraints. Naruto looked at Itachi with confusion and anger. “What the hell?! I was going to be saving Nii-San! Why did you stop me?!” Itachi stood straight again after catching his breath and turned to his younger brother. “Because being killed won’t help Sasuke.” Naruto looked shocked by Itachi’s words. “What-What do you mean?” Itachi hugged Naruto before walking back towards the village. “I know somewhere far away from these bad people. We can live there together with Sasuke.” He turned and smiled at Naruto. Naruto looked astounded before crying from joy. “Uh huh.” Itachi smiled before running off to get Sasuke.

Sometime later, Itachi returned with Sasuke. Naruto smiled and leapt into both his brother’s arms. They all laughed before Sasuke pulled away abruptly. “You need to come clean Nii-San.” Naruto looked confused a moment before pulling away too. “It was me wasn’t it?” Itachi looked at Naruto in shock. “No! No, it isn’t your fault Naruto.” The next few minutes consisted of Itachi telling them everything. Sasuke stood shocked. “Someone was after us?” Itachi nodded. “Both of us.” Itachi nodded again as he patted Naruto’s head to calm him down. “Where do we go now?” Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled. “We leave here for somewhere better.”

* * *

 

Years flew by as the three brothers enjoyed each other’s company. Naruto ran up to the house with a wide smile on his face. “Itachi-Nii-San! Look what I made!” In his hands was a metal sculpture of a frog. It was detailed and quite impressive. Itachi patted Naruto’s long, spikey blonde hair. “Great work Naruto. Not bad for your first try.” Naruto puffed his chest out in pride. Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and looked a little embarrassed. “How did it go Sasuke?” Sasuke’s cheeks turned a little red. “I’m not as good as Otouto.” He held up his frog. It was good for a first attempt but a little wobbly and misshaped. Itachi smiled. “We could sell these for a good amount of money, right Itachi-Nii?” Itachi shook his head, his smile held in place. “No, I think we should put these above the fireplace.” Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other before running to the fireplace and placing the frogs on the shelf above. Naruto looked at them in deep thought. “What is it Naruto?” Naruto shook his head. “One minute!” He yelled as he ran out of the house once more. About ten minutes later, he returned. He went straight to the fireplace and placed another frog down. “Now their family is the same as ours.” Naruto smiled to his brothers who wore surprised expressions. Then they laughed. It was such a Naruto move. Naruto pouted as the two before joining them. “Maybe we should invite Tou-Chan and Jiji to come and make frogs for them too.” Itachi nodded. “That’s a great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing Itachi back! :P


	17. Another Alternate End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last ending, I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about killing Naruto...so I made two different endings. Enjoy

A meeting was called a few days later. The Third called all high ranking ninja into his office and had the Anbu place up a sound barrier. Guy stood next to Kakashi, both looking equally hurt. Once the last member arrived, Lord Third started the meeting. “This meeting is to inform you all of the fate of one Naruto Uchiha.” Guy looked at the ground in attempt to subdue his anger. Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and tried his best smile. Guy couldn’t look up though. He knew what was coming. It was obvious. “Tomorrow, the nine tails Jinchūriki will be put to death in a public execution.” Guy’s fear filled eyes shot up to glare at the Third. “You can’t! Why would you publicly execute him? It’s bad enough you want to kill him!” The room stared at Guy in shock for his outburst. Lord Third cleared his throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. “This was a request by the boy himself.” Guy’s face drop and he refused to hold in the tears anymore. “Naruto wants this?! Why?!”

The Hokage nodded to himself and lifted his head. “He believes that this is the best way to end things.” Guy fell to the ground, shocking everyone around him, and let his tears hit the floor. “This is for Sasuke… doesn’t he realise this will hurt Sasuke more than help him?” Guy clenched his fists as Kakashi knelt next to him and patted his shoulder. The Hokage stood from his chair and walked around to the front. “That is all, please leave everyone. Except you and Kakashi, Guy.” The room nodded as people began to leave.

Soon, the three of them were left alone. Lord Third sighed. “I’m sorry guy. I realise you have grown quite close to the boys. But please continue to look after Sasuke.” Guy nodded. Kakashi looked at the Hokage with pleading eyes. “Why did you ask us both to stay Hokage-Sama?” He nodded and knelt in front of the two Junín. “Naruto has a message for the two of you.” Guy looked up again and saw that the Hokage was holding his signature crystal ball. Guy nodded and the Hokage began receiving the signal. Kakashi’s eye widened as the ball began to clear. Showing a cell holding a smiling blonde. “Naruto, can you hear me?” Naruto’s head shot up and looked around the room. “Hokage-Sama? Where are you?” He told Naruto where to look and soon the boy was filling the entire orb.

Guy chuckled at the look on Naruto’s face. It was one he hadn’t seen before, and no doubt, wouldn’t see again. “Tou-Chan! I’m sorry…” Guy looked at the orb confused. “For what Naruto?” Naruto smiled ruefully at something in the corner of his cell. “For not being youthful enough to fight the nine tails.” Guy’s eyes widened again in shock before he began to sob. “No, Naruto, I’m sorry. Sorry you weren’t helped properly.” Naruto smiled as he shook his head. “No, you and Kaka-Jiji helped a lot! I was just beyond saving.” Naruto trailed, leaving a stinging sensation in the three older men’s hearts. Then, Kakashi’s face scrunched in thought. “Jiji?” Naruto grinned widely, showing his somehow perfectly white teeth. “Yeah! Uncle Kakashi is the best!” Kakashi clasped a hand over his mouth as he let his tears join Guy’s on the floor. “Thank you Naruto.” Naruto smiled into the orb for a second before his face turned serious.

The three looked at the orb confused, Guy and Kakashi trying to fight their tears so they could hear Naruto properly. “I have a request.” Everyone looked shocked. Knowing the other two were having trouble stopping their sobs, the Third took charge. “What is it Naruto?” Naruto nodded as tears slowly filled his eyes, though he had better control from years of practice. “Take care of Nii-San. And I don’t mean just look after by being there for him.” Lord Third tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean Naruto?” Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth before releasing a deep breath and relaxing a little. “You have to promise me that you will stop Nii-San from being revenge driven. I don’t want him to get killed trying to kill Itachi-Nii. It would be a waste.” The three nodded in understanding before Guy got up in a determined stance. “I will Naruto! I will make sure he lives his life to the youthfullest!” Naruto laughed. “He laughed! He actually laughed!” Guy began crying again, slowly followed by the rest in the room. Then Kakashi stood proud too. “I will help the best I can too Naruto! Count on Jiji!” Naruto smiled thankfully at the orb. “Thank you Tou-Chan, Jiji.”

With a snap of his fingers, the orb shut off. Guy glared at the Third but he just shook his head. “Too many words will only make this harder. You two just have to keep your word now.” The two nodded before going to leave the room. “Oh and, you don’t have to attend tomorrow. I’m sure Naruto would only doubt himself if you three turned up.” The two nodded again before silently leaving the room. They had a job to accomplish.

* * *

 

Naruto stood at the top of the Hokage tower, looking down on the entire village. He looked for three familiar figures but couldn’t find them. He felt sad that he wouldn’t see them one last time but he felt relieved that they wouldn’t have to witness this. He did however, spot the man he attacked a few days ago. He hadn’t been able to save his arms. Naruto looked down in guilt before feeling a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lord Third smiling at him. He felt slightly uplifted but couldn’t stop his gaze from landing on the man.

The Third stepped forward and the crowd erupted into a loud cheer and applause. The Third raised his hand and the crowd silenced. Naruto wished he could have that kind of power. If only…

“Ladies and gentlemen, today will be the execution of one Naruto Uchiha.” He glanced back with sad eyes and Naruto nodded. He looked back to the crowd to see people nodding in approval. “DON’T CALL HIM THAT! YOU’RE SULLYING THE UCHIHA NAME!” “DOWN WITH THE DEMON!” “KILL THE MONSTER!” The shouts kept coming and each one felt like a dagger to the heart. Lord Third held up his hand to silence the crowd again and the people obeyed. He went on discussing the reasons behind the execution, not that anyone cared, and how he wished Naruto some luck in the next life.

Soon, Naruto was pulled forward and shown to the crowd. He wasn’t bound and the crowd seemed to disapprove of this. Lord Third looked disbelievingly at the crowd. How could they do this to a child? He felt shame for breaking his promise to Lord Fourth. Naruto walked up to him and held up his wrist, inviting restraints. The Hokage sighed and nodded at an Anbu, who quickly placed the restraints on Naruto’s wrists.

The crowd erupted into another roar as an Anbu stepped forward with the order to kill Naruto. He looked at Naruto and Naruto could sense the hesitation. “Don’t worry. It was my idea, just keep the village safe ok?” The Anbu nodded before raising his hand, ready to swing. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared next the Anbu and smacked his neck so he would fall unconscious. “NOW GUY!” Guy appeared next to Naruto and nodded. “Thanks Kakashi.” Kakashi nodded and Guy picked Naruto up. “Tou-Chan? What’s happening?” Guy ran across the rooftops and headed out of the village. “We’re leaving.” Naruto looked on in disbelief.

They left through the gate and continued running. Naruto heard footsteps behind them and turned to look. “Nii-San!” Sasuke smiled at Naruto, who smiled back through the tears. “Thank you… Thank you Tou-Chan! Nii-San!” Guy and Sasuke smiled as the continued their dash. “THANK YOU JIJI!” Guy chuckled as he took a small turn. “Where are we going Tou-Chan?” Guy looked over his shoulder to Sasuke and smiled. “To the cloud village. Someone there can help us.” Sasuke nodded and the group continued their journey with a joyfully sobbing Naruto.

* * *

 

They arrived at the cloud and were immediately given refuge. The Raikage stepped forward and eyed Naruto sceptically. “Is he the one?” Guy nodded. “Please let Bee teach him. I think it would benefit them both.” The Raikage thought for a moment before nodding. “I agree. You three can stay with us then.” The three followed the Clouds leader into the Hokage’s tower. After being assigned new identities and being introduced to Killer Bee, the three began their new lives.

Years passed and Naruto had finally learnt to control his tailed beast and had even begun to become friends with it. He would be the youngest Jinchūriki to do so ever. Which made Bee proud as a teacher and Guy proud as a father. “Minato! Come get some dinner!” Naruto smiled. “Yes Tou-Chan!” He went inside to see Sasuke sat eating already. “Hi Fugaku-Kun~. How was your trip to the Sand village~?” Naruto grinned as Sasuke cringed and turned red from the sing songy voice. “I had a mission, nothing else.” Naruto laughed. “Yeah yeah, your neck says otherwise.” Sasuke went a brighter red and opted to throw some of his meat at Naruto. But, Naruto caught it and began eating. “Boys, no arguing at the table.” In sync the boys apologized. “Yes Tou-Chan, sorry.” Guy smiled to himself as they began their meal. _“Life as Hashirama Namikaze isn’t so bad.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, it's the Namikaze's! Cause that wouldn't confuse people in the slightest :3


End file.
